Winx: Just add water
by H2o JAW
Summary: What happens when you go to MAKO island on a full moon? You turn into a mermaid, of course! The girls are mermaids and they go to a boarding school. What happens when they face every day challenges that include water. Follow the Winx Club through their adventure as mermaids. (inspired by H2O: Just Add Water, you can watch some episodes, just to see what i'm getting at)
1. Metamorphoses

Chapter 1

Bloom woke up at around 6:00 o'clock. She was on vacation with her parents, it was July. It was their last day of vacation, so they woke up early so they could use the entire day before they leave home tomorrow morning. And in one month, after they go back, Bloom will have to go to a boarding school which, she wasn't that excited about.

They were at the beach now.

-Hey mom, dad, can i rent a boat to that island over there?-asked Bloom.

-Alright, but maybe you should call someone with you.-said her mom.

-Ok, I'll ask some of the employees.-lied Bloom.

She went towards the boats for rent.

-Hey, I'd like to rent a boat to that island.-said Bloom.

-Alright, but be careful there are a lot of sharks there.-said the woman after she paid.

-Hey, i heard you're going to MAKO island. Can i come?-said a blonde girl.-Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself! My name's Stella.

-Hi. My name's Bloom. And sure, you can come to MAKO.

-Great. Well let's get going!-said Stella.

They went inside the boat and started the engine.

-So, Bloom, are you here on vacation?-asked Stella.

-Yeah. I'm with my parents.-said Bloom.

-Me too. Well, actually with my mom. You see, my parents are kinda divorced.-said Stella.

-Oh, sorry.-said Bloom.

-Nah, it's ok. I can live with it, i already do.-she said cheerfully. 'I like this girl, maybe we can be friends, she seems nice.' thought Bloom.

….

-We're here.-said Tecna's mom as they got outside of the car, and went to the beach.

Tecna was on vacation with her parents, and they just got out of the car from their trip to home, it was August. They live here, but starting tomorrow _Tecna_ will live somewhere in a boarding school. So, because of that, her mom had this "brilliant" idea to come back home one last time before she leaves. As for Tecna, she wasn't thrilled by the idea of going to another school, especially a boarding school. But it was good, knowing she could have a new start, at a new school. She didn't really like the idea of coming back here again, cuz some of the "popular" kids in school were usually at the beach. And let's just say that they don't really like her.

-Come on Tecna, it'll be fun!-said her mom. It was actually her idea for Tecna to go to a boarding school, because she taught she'll make more friends.

They were at the beach. Her parents were lying on the towels on the sand, while Tecna was bored.

-Hey mom, I thought since it's my last day, maybe I can explore the place a little?-said Tecna.

-Tecna, you know the entire town!-said her mom with a little laugh-But, you can go around the place.

-Thanks mom.-said Tecna.

Tecna went to the docks. She usually went there, cuz it was quiet, and no one came there often.

-Hey, Tecna.-she turned around to see no other than Sam. She was the most popular girl in school, and she didn't really like Tecna.

-Hi.-said Tecna.

-So I heard you were leaving.-she said, while her friends were standing behind her.

-Yeah. Tomorrow.-said Tecna.

-You know, we haven't been the best of friends, how about I make it up to you?-she said.

-How?-asked Tecna.

-Well, this is my boat, my old boat anyways, and maybe you'd like to go for a ride.-she said.

-I don't know…-said Tecna.

-Oh, come on, you'll be with us.-she said as she pushed Tecna on the boat. After she stood up, she found herself on the boat that was drifting off to sea, and she didn't know how to start it!

-Farewell Tecna!-Sam was waving with her friends from the dock and laughing.

Tecna was really scared, since she didn't know how to swim. It's weird, but she never found swimming interesting, of course she knew how to swim a little, but not enough for her to go back to the dock.

Suddenly, someone dived out of the water. It was a girl with a brown hair.

-What are you doing?-asked Tecna panicked.

-Chill, I'm saving you.-she said, as she started the boat. Sam and the girls were just staring at them in awe.

-Thanks. I'm Tecna.-said Tecna, as she stretched out her hand for her to shake.

-Layla.-she said shaking my hand.-Alright, next stop: MAKO island!

-MAKO island? Are you insane? No, we can't go there! There are sharks!-said Tecna.

-Hey, I've been there a thousand times!-she said.

-How come I never saw you around?-asked Tecna.

-Oh, I'm here on vacation. Today's our last day, so I decided to use it, you know, by going to MAKO again.-she said. She seemed pretty relaxed for someone who's about to go to MAKO.

-So, you're saying you've been there a lot of times?-asked Tecna.

-Yeah. Too bad I'll be leaving tomorrow, there's so much more to explore out there. I've only seen half of the island.-she said, she looked like an adventurist.-So, uh you comin', or you want me to drop you off?

-Sure, I'll come. Besides, it'll be a good opportunity to see the island, since I've never been there, and I live here. Well, used to.-said Tecna.

-What do you mean?-asked Layla.

-My parents are sending me to some boarding school.-said Tecna.

-Really? Me too. Maybe it's the same one, I'm going to Alfea.-she said.

-Well, I guess I'll see ya 'round at school.-said Tecna as they both smiled.

…

-Alright, we're here.-said Stella, as they got out of the boat, and dragged it to shore.

-Well, which way?-asked Bloom.

-How about there?-said Stella, pointing towards a random place.

-Ok.-said Bloom, as they started heading that direction.

 _A few hours later…._

-Stella, face it, we're lost!-Bloom yelled after Stella, for the fifth time. They were lost, they wanted to get back, but instead, they were just wondering around the island.

-No, it's this way!-she said, as she headed towards her wanted direction. Bloom just growled, and decided to go after her.

-Wow, look at that! Beautiful!-said Stella as she was staring at a waterfall.

-Yeah, it is.-said Bloom-Hey, Stella, it's a waterfall! We can drink water from it!-Bloom said happily. They were dying from thirst.

-That's a pretty good idea, Bloom!-said Stella, as they headed towards the waterfall. They drank some water.

-Hey, how about crossing to the other side, there may be a high spot from where we can see where our boat is!-said Bloom.

-Alright, let's give it a shot.-said Stella.

They climbed up on a small cliff, so they can jump across the waterfall (which was about 1 meter away from another small cliff). Bloom jumped, and turned around to see Stella who was trying to jump, but couldn't.

-Stella, are you sure you can do this?-Bloom asked her.

-Uh-uh, don't worry…-she said scarily.

Just as she was about to jump, she slipped in a hole.

-Stella! Stella, are you ok!?-Bloom instantly jumped back to the first cliff.

-I'm okay.-Bloom heard Stella's voice, but Bloom couldn't see her.

-I can't see you, where are you?!-Bloom yelled panicked.

-Down here!-she yelled from the hole, Bloom saw the hole and went inside.

-Aaaaah!-Bloom fell inside the cave.

-Bloom! I can't stand up, I think I hurt my ankle.-said Stella.

-That means we have to find another way outside.-said Bloom, looking around the cave.

-Sorry.-said Stella.

-It's not your fault. You fell.-said Bloom-Come on, this way.-she offered her hand to Stella.

Stella took her hand and stood up-Thanks.

Bloom helped Stella walk as they went through the tunnel. They ended up in a cave with a small pool in the ground. The place looked beautiful, they were inside a volcano. (the moon pool from H2o:JAW or MAKO mermaids, you can see some pictures on Google)

-This looks like a volcano.-said Stella looking around in amazement.

-Yeah. You don't think it's gonna erupt, do you?-asked Bloom.

-It doesn't look like it.-said Stella-How do we get out of this place?

-Well, if I'm correct, this pool is supposed to lead to sea, see, there's an underwater passage.-said Bloom, pointing at the end of the pool where you could see a glimpse of the tunnel-I'll go check it out.

-Wait, don't leave me here! I'm gonna die alone!-said Stella.

-Get it together, I'll survive. If I don't, it was nice knowing you.-said Bloom.

-Bloom!-said Stella.

-Kidding!-said Bloom laughing. She took off her shoes and went inside the pool. She dived in. After a while she was back-As I said, the tunnel leads to sea, it's not very long.

-Ok, I'm coming.-Stella barely pushed herself in the pool.

-Come on.-said Bloom, just as she was about to dive in, the pool started to sparkle. You could see the full moon from the circle shaped opening on the celling.

-Freaky!-said Stella-Let's get out of here faster, I have to leave early tomorrow.

-Me too, come on.-they dived in and got out on the other side, on sea.

…

-Layla, are you sure we're going the right way?-asked Tecna.

-Yeah.-said Layla.

-Have you been here before?-asked Tecna.

-No.-said Layla.

-Then how can you know it's the right way?!-said Tecna.

-We're supposed to explore the island, and since I haven't been here, I know it's the right place.-said Layla-Besides, what could go wrong? Tec? Tec!

Layla turned around and there was no one behind her, she started frantically searching for Tecna. She suddenly slipped in a hole. She screamed as she fell.

-Tecna? Why didn't you answer my calls?-asked Layla.

-Well sorry for trying to get up! I have a mayor headache cuz I hit my head when I slipped inside!-said Tecna.

-Ok, we can go up now.-said Layla.

-I tried. I can't.-said Tecna.

-I have some gear in my backpack, we can climb up later, now let's see what's inside this cave!-said Layla.

Tecna rolled her eyes and went after Layla.

-Wow!-they said in union as they saw the same cave Bloom and Stella saw a month ago.

-Come on, let's get in!-Layla left her backpack and jumped in.

-I guess it wouldn't hurt.-said Tecna as she got inside too.

They were splashing each other, when suddenly the water started bubbling and sparkles were flying up the celling. You could see the full moon through the opening on the celling. After a while, Tecna and Layla hurriedly went out of the cave and home.


	2. I'm a what?

Chapter 2

A car arrived in front of the Alfea high. Bloom walked out of the car along with her sister and parents. She was nervous.

-Don't worry honey! It's all gonna be fine.-said her mom as she and her dad went to take Bloom luggage out of the car.

-Bloom, if you need anything just call me.-said her sister Daphne.

-Thanks. I'm not really nervous, only because I'm afraid someone will find out I'm a…mermaid.-she whispered the last part.

Only her sister knew she was a mermaid. Bloom wasn't really sure, but she thought that that weird event on MAKO in the moon pool was the reason for this. Every time she touched water, she would turn in to a mermaid in 10 seconds. She returns to her human self (clothes and all) when she's dry. She has a power to manipulate water. She found out she's a mermaid the day she came back home (the day after the whole MAKO adventure). When she touched the water to wash her hands, she fell to the ground with a tail. When she dried she came back to her normal look, and the tail disappeared. Later on she told her sister, but not her parents.

-It's ok, just stay away from water.-said Daphne-Gotta go now, bye!

They hugged. Her parents left along with Daphne.

Bloom took a map from the free Alfea high maps that were being given away in front of the school.

She looked at it. The school was right in front of the sea. It was huge. The school had four huge classrooms for every subject. It had a study hall and a huge library. There was also a cafeteria, it was enormous. The school had five floors. On the lowest floor was the cafeteria, the infirmary (which was pretty big), principal's office, head of discipline's office and the teacher's lounge. The first floor had a classroom for every subject for the freshmen, the second floor for the sophomores, the third for the juniors and the fourth for the seniors. The library and study hall were on the fifth floor. The gym was 10 meters away from the school. It was also huge. When you walk inside there is a boys changing room on the left, and a girls changing room on the right. Then there's the basketball, football, tennis, soccer, handball, volleyball, baseball and fencing court. After the courts, there is a really big pool with two special boys and girls changing rooms for the pool only.

Bloom looked at the other buildings on the map. There were two buildings from the left side of the school, and two from the right. The buildings on the left were: a building with the boys' dorms and a building with the male teachers' dorms. On the right the buildings were: a building with the girls' dorm and a building with the female teachers' dorms. Their dorms were just like in the Winx Club episodes (the guys' dorms are as RF and the girls' were as Aflea's). The buildings with the teachers' dorms were on three floors, and the buildings with the students' dorms were on five floors. On every floor there were around ten dorms. Grizelda was in charge of the girls' dorm building, and Codatorta on the boys' dorm building.

Bloom headed inside the school. She knocked on the principals' door.

-Come in.-she heard a female voice. She entered the room the find Stella sitting on a chair in front of the two co principals.

-Good afternoon. My name is Miss. Faragonda.

-And my name is Saladin. We are the co principals of the school.

-This is out new student…-started Miss F.

-Stella!-said Bloom.

-Bloom!-said Stella as she hugged her.

-I can see you've already met.-said Miss Faragonda.

-Yes.-said Bloom-My name is Bloom.

-Here you are.-Miss F was pointing on a name from the list she had in front of her-You're rooming with miss Stella and four other girls.

-Yes!-said Stella.

-Your room is on the fifth floor, it's the last one down the hallway. You have 7 balconies, a common room and six rooms. There's a balcony in every room and one in the common room. There is a small bathroom in every room. You may go now. And welcome to Alfea high!-said Miss F. as she gave them their keys.

-Thank you.-they said in union and walked out of the office. They went to their dorm.

-Bloom, I have something to tell you, I'm a m…-they entered their dorm to find a black haired girl.

-Hi, my name is Musa, I'm guessing we're roommates?-said Musa.

-Yup. I'm Bloom, this is Stella.-said Bloom-So, is anyone else from our dorm here?

-No, not really.-said Musa-Well, this is my room. I guess I'll see you around more often.-she said as she walked in her room.

-That was a close one!-said Stella.

-What were you going to say?-asked Bloom.

-This is my room.-said Stella standing in front of a door-Come inside and I'll tell you.

Bloom went in another room and left her stuff there, then she went in Stella's room.

-What is it?-asked Bloom.

Stella sat down next to her with an open bottle of water in her hand.

-Bloom, I'm telling you this because I trust you, don't tell this to anyone.-Bloom nodded-Here it goes.

She poured water on her hand which was above Blooms leg, so there was water on Bloom's leg too.

-Stella!-yelled Bloom as they both transformed.

-Oh, so I guess we're both mermaids then.-said Stella.

-I think it's that moon pool event, remember?-asked Bloom.

Stella nodded.

-Remember, no touching water and no one is supposed to know about this, ok?-said Bloom.

-Ok.-said Stella as she put her hand above her tail and steam started coming out.

-What are you doing?-asked Bloom.

-It's my power, heating.-said Stella-Very convenient.

-I got a water moulding power.-said Bloom as she demonstrated on the water in the bottle.

-Cool.-said Stella-Now let's unpack.

They both started unpacking. What they didn't know is that Musa who, came to see what all the noise (the part when Bloom yelled at Stella) was about, saw everything from the door that was slightly open.

…

Tecna was already in her supposed dorm. It seemed empty, but when she peeked in a few rooms, she saw some girls unpacking. She opened a door of another room. It seemed empty. She went inside, when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a brown haired tanned girl.

-Excuse me, but this is my room.-she said pointing at the luggage under the bed.

-Oh, sorry, it seemed empty.-said Tecna-I'm Tecna by the way.

-Flora. Nice to meet you.

-Well, I'll see you 'round.-said Tecna as she got out of the room. When she did, she noticed someone familiar in one of the rooms. The door was wide open. First, she found the last empty room and put her stuff there, and then she went to the room she saw a little while earlier.

She went inside and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned around. It was Layla.

-Layla!-They hugged.

-Wow, I knew we were gonna be at the same school, but not the same dorm!-said Layla.

-Me too!-said Tecna-What a coincidence.

-Now I really gotta wash my hands.-said Layla as she went inside the bathroom in her room. She washed her hands and turned around.

-Hey Tecna wh….aaah!-she fell to the ground with a tail-What is this?!

-You look like a mermaid.-said Tecna-Is this the first time you transformed?

-Obviously! Now help me out!-said Layla. Tecna touched Layla's tail that was wet and transformed too.

-Ok, I think we can freak out now!-said Tecna.

Just then Flora entered the room.

-Oh my!-she said, not looking very surprised.

-Help!-said Tecna.

-Here, have this.-Flora passed them towels, they dried off and returned to their normal selves.

-Thanks. How did you know what to do?-asked Layla.

-I'm just like you.-she said.

-Ok, we need explanation, you have to know more about this than us.-said Layla.

Flora started explaining, until it was dinner time.

…..

After dinner all six of them were at the dorm.

-Hey, why don't we make a slumber party in the common room so we can meet each other?-said Stella. The girls agreed. In about 30 minutes everyone was in their pajamas in the common room.

-I'll go first, I'm Bloom. I live with my parents and big sister. I'm a sophomore.

-I'm Stella, I know Bloom from summer vacation, and I live some time with my mom, some time with my dad. My parents are divorced. Also sophomore.

-My name is Flora. I'm a sophomore, and I live with my parents and little sister.

-I'm Layla. I live with my parents. Sophomore.

-My name is Tecna, I met Layla on summer vacation and I live with my parents. I'm a sophomore.

-I'm Musa. And I am a sophomore. I live with my dad.

They were all hanging out, until Musa called Bloom and Stella aside.

-Can I ask you something in private?-asked Musa. They nodded. They went to her room.

The three of them went inside and Musa closed the doors. She splashed water on Bloom and Stella. They transformed.

-Musa!-they said.

-Please don't tell anyone, we could be in big trouble!-said Bloom.

Musa smiled. She bent down and put her hand above their tales as steam started to rise.

-Are you doing this?-asked Stella.

-Yeah. I'm a mermaid too, I saw you in your room earlier, I just wanted to make sure. Sorry.-said Musa.

-It's ok. I guess we're in this together.-smiled Bloom.

They came back in to the common room and joined the party.


	3. The six mermaids and their friend

Chapter 3

The girls were in their common room, having another slumber party. It was Saturday.

Flora reached for a glass of water and accidently knocked it over and the water went all over Bloom and Tecna. They both stood up and headed for their rooms, but Layla stood in front of Bloom and Stella in front of Tecna.

-Maybe only Tecna should go.-said Layla.

-No Bloom should go!-said Stella.

-Tecna!

-Bloom!

-Tecna!

-Bloom!

-Ahhh!-while Layla and Stella were fighting Tecna and Bloom transformed and fell to the ground.

-Oh.-said Layla and Stella.

-I guess you know.-said Stella.

-Yeah.-said Layla.

Musa and Stella were steam drying them without anyone noticing.

-Well, I'll go get the glass in the sink.-said Stella.

The girls were quiet. They heard a scream from the kitchen.

They ran inside the kitchen. The first to enter were Bloom and Musa who, slipped on the water on the floor and transformed next to Stella, second were Layla and Flora who tripped on them and fell on the floor and transformed as well, because they touched the water from the floor. Tecna was last. She just leaned against the door frame laughing.

-Sorry, I sometimes forget I'm a mermaid.-said Stella sheepishly.

The girls glared at her.

-Well, now we have to wait.-said Layla.

-Allow us.-said Musa as she and Stella started steam drying everyone

…

-So you're mermaids for one week, and you're mermaids for a month?-asked Flora.

-Yeah.

-I became a mermaid when I was on vacation with my dad. I was 10. I found some kind of a cave with a little pool in the rocks. It was so inviting, so I went in.-said Musa.

-The same thing happened to me. I was 9.-said Flora.

-So, we are six mermaids, I mean wow! I never thought I'll meet other mermaids!-said Musa.

-Now, Musa and I will have to give you lessons to master your powers, quick escapes when in touch with water, weird excuses, and the full moon.-said Flora.

-Full moon?-asked Tecna.

-Every time a mermaid looks at a full moon she acts weird, the full moon has this weird effect on mermaids. So whatever you do, do not touch water or look at the moon or it's reflection on a full moon!-said Musa.

-Ok.-said Stella.

-Don't worry we've been through a lot of full moons, the bad thing is that you don't remember what happened while you were affected by the full moon.-said Flora.

-Well, I'm pretty sure we're gonna have a lot of B's, C's, D's and maybe even F's in gym class.-said Layla as they started laughing.

…..

The girls were walking down the hall at the school to their next class.

There was a group of six boys in front of them, Tecna saw someone familiar.

-Timmy?-she tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

-Tecna!-he said as they hugged.

-Timmy! I haven't seen you all summer, I never thought you'll go to this school.-said Tecna.

-Well, these are my new friends, slash roommates. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu and Riven.

-And these are _my_ friends, slash roommates, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla and Musa.

-Girls, this is my best friend Timmy, we're best friends ever since kindergarten.-said Tecna.

-Hi nice to meet you.-said everyone minus Tecna and Timmy.

-Tecna, can we talk to you?-asked Stella.

-Well, I'll see you at lunch, ok?-said Timmy.

-Ok.-said Tecna.

-Tecna, you mustn't tell him we're mermaids!-said Bloom.

-But, he's my best friend, I tell him everything! Besides, he can help us find out more about this whole mermaid stuff and help us with the full moon…-said Tecna.

-Forget it!-said Musa.

-Only the six of us know about this, and that's how it's gonna be, ok?-said Layla.

-Ok.-said Tecna.

….

The girls were sitting on a table in the cafeteria along with the guys and hanging out.

-Next class, gym class.-said Layla.

-I heard we're gonna swim.-said Nabu. The girls gave each other frightened looks.

They all went to class together.

-Uh, professor, we can't swim, we were on vacation together and we caught a cold.-said Bloom fake coughing.

-No exceptions!-he yelled.

The girls changed in swimming suits.

They were in the changing room the entire class, they finally got out when the bell rang.

They were rushing back to the changing room.

-Not so fast, you're not getting out of this place until you get in there and swim 30 times from one end to the other!-he yelled as he got out of the room.

-Do you girls want us to wait for you?-asked Sky.

-NO!-yelled Bloom-I mean, no. We'll be fine.-she smiled sheepishly.

The guys got out of the room.

-Are we really gonna swim?-asked Layla.

-Of course not, the teacher's not here, so we're gonna sneak out.-said Musa-That's what I did at my old school.

They all got out with no problem. Tecna was last, she slipped on some water and fell in the pool, the others didn't see her.

The girls were walking down the hall.

-Where's Tecna?-asked Flora.

-She's still at the pool!-said Layla. Just then they saw the gym teacher walk in that direction.

-What do we do, we can't get her out of there!-said Bloom-If you dry the pool, she wouldn't be able to walk out of there!

-Let's go! We'll think of something.-said Layla as they started running.

Back at the pool, Tecna was trying to get out of the pool, but her hands were slipping. Suddenly, Timmy walked in.

-Tecna?-he asked.

-Hi Timmy.-she said sheepishly.

-What….You're a…a…a…a mermaid!-he said.

-Timmy, no one can know about this! Can you please help me out, cuz if someone sees me, I'm done for it!-said Tecna.

The girls burst in.

-Tecna! And Timmy.-said Flora.

-Ok. I'll help you.-said Timmy.

He started pulling her out.

-Don't bother girls, I got it under control!-said Timmy sarcastically while he was trying to pull her out.

-Ok.-said Layla.

-A little help here!-he said.

-I thought you got it under control?-said Layla.

-And besides if we touch her, you'll have six mermaids to look after.-said Musa.

-What? The six of you?! All of you?!-ha said in amazement.

-The teacher's coming!-said Flora. She went to the door and froze the door knob-That'll hold him for a while.

Timmy barely pulled her out, Stella and Musa dried her off.

-We can go out through the back door.-said Bloom as they ran outside through the back door.

…

The girls and Timmy were in the school's yard.

-So remember, if you tell anyone, you're toast, literally.-said Musa.

-Don't worry! I know the consequences of you being exposed! You can trust me.-said Timmy.

-Good.-they said.

-Hey I wonder if the school lets us go to the beach on weekends?-said Flora.

-I think it does.-said Stella-There isn't any rule against it.

-Well, how about we go now, you never swam in the sea or ocean, it's so beautiful! In fact, you haven't swam at all!-said Flora.

The girls and Timmy went to the beach. Timmy showed them a part of the beach no one visited. He found it when he got here the first day, by accident. They called it the 'Mermaid spot'.

The girls had a lot of fun swimming (most of them for the first time), while Timmy was waiting them at the beach.

All thought, they had no idea what awaited them in the future, close future that is.


	4. MAKO

Chapter 4

The girls were at the pool.

-Girls, if you don't get in that pool this time, I'll have to send you to the principals' office!-said the couch.

-Sir, I would like to inform you that the girls were swimming yesterday…-said Timmy as the girls had frightened face expressions-in the pool, and now their muscles hurt, so they can't swim again.

The girls' faces relaxed.

-Ow!-they started rubbing their hand and leg muscles, pretending they're exhausted.

-Very well. You can change and go back to your dorms since this is the last class for today.-said the couch.

The girls changed and were waiting for Timmy in the school's garden.

-Hey, what's up?-he asked.

-Thanks for saving our but over there.-said Layla.

-Any time. I told you, you can trust me! I'm here to help.-said Timmy.

-You'd do anything for us?-asked Tecna.

-Yeah, sure, just say the word and it's done.-he said.

-We were hoping you'd say that. We want to go to MAKO this weekend.-said Flora.

-MAKO? As in Australia?-asked Timmy as the girls nodded-Well, we are in New Zealand, we are pretty close. A boat ride from here is how long, 2-3 hours?

-Good. We'll wait for you at MAKO.-said Bloom as they ran outside the school to the sea and dived in.

Timmy went back to his dorm, he got his backpack ready with water and some science gadgets for research.

He saw the guys in the common room.

-Hey Sky, can I borrow your boat?-he asked.

-What for?-asked Sky.

-I'm going to Australia to do some research.-said Timmy.

-Australia? Ok, can we come?-asked Sky.

-I don't think you'll like it, it's just a boring research.-said Timmy.

-Come on Timster, we'll go around the city, have fun and we'll wait for you at the place you'll park.-said Brandon.

-Ok.-said Timmy.

…..

They got to Australia and Timmy left the boat on a beach.

-We'll be here in two hours.-said Nabu.

-Three!-said Timmy.

-Three it is.-said Riven.

Timmy was waiting for the guys to be out of sight, when they were out of sight he went to MAKO island.

…..

The girls were waiting for Timmy at the shore on the beach on MAKO.

-Where is he? He was supposed to be here almost an hour ago!-said Musa.

-Exactly 57 minutes and 47 seconds.-said Tecna.

They saw a boat coming.

-Finally!-said Musa.

Timmy got to the shore, he left the boat on the beach.

-Sorry for being late girls, I had to leave the guys at the Gold Coast-the town in Australia closest to MAKO.-said Timmy.

-What are the guys doing there?-asked Stella.

-They heard I'm going to Australia for some research and asked me to take them with me.-said Timmy.

-How exactly did they find out?-asked Stella.

-Well, i…I had to borrow Sky's boat, since I don't have one.-said Timmy-But I'm saving up for a boat.

-Next time try to be less subtle.-said Layla.

-Oh come on, I wasn't that bad!-he said.

-Timmy, one wrong step and they will find out what we are!-said Musa-You have to be more careful.

-So where are we supposed to go anyway?-asked Flora.

-This way.-said Layla, leading the way.

Everyone went after her. Timmy and Tecna were last.

-Sorry, we're just worried.-said Tecna.

-No, it's ok, you have the right to be worried, I mean, you're the mermaids.-said Timmy.

…..

The group got to the moon pool.

-Wow! This place is amazing!-said Timmy looking around in awe.

-We need to find out what caused this transformation.-said Layla.

-I can help. I already brought some research stuff.-said Timmy.

-So what should we do in the meantime?-asked Bloom.

-I'll help Timmy with his research.-said Tecna.

-Ok, well I say we go for a swim.-said Stella. The girls nodded.

In a matter of second they dived in the moon pool and were gone.

…

The girls' heads popped inside the moon pool.

-Hey, how are you doing with the research?-asked Flora.

-Well, so far we've found out that you transform within 10 seconds after you touch water and go back to normal after you're completely dry. Now, I took a hair, nail, toe nail, ear wax and a scale and skin sample from Tecna and I'm gonna need all of you to do the same.-said Timmy.

-If we all cut her hair, she's gonna be hairless!-said Stella.

-No, I meant with you. I need samples from you.

-You're kidding right?-asked Musa.

-No. I need each of every sample, when in mermaid form, and in human form.-he said passing them little plastic boxes and scissors.

…..

-Are you done yet Timmy?-asked Tecna, getting inpatient. She liked science and research stuff, but this was ridiculous.

-Almost.-he said.

-Hate to break it to you, but there is a group of five guys angrily waiting at Gold cost's shore.-said Layla diving out of the moon pool.

-What?!-Timmy looked at his watch-Oh no, I'm doomed! Sky will never let me use his boat again!-he said rushing. He quickly collected his stuff in his backpack-I'll text you guys when I get back.

He left as the girls dived in the moon pool.

….

The girls were in their dorm, sitting on the couches. They were bored.

-Why don't we practice our powers a bit?-asked Bloom.

-Great idea, Flora and I can help.-said Musa.

-Alright then, I'll get a glass of water.-said Flora.

She put the glass on the table.

-Now, if you want to have small effects, make small movements.-said Flora demonstrating. The glass was slowly getting frozen.

-Hold on, first, who doesn't know their powers?-asked Musa.

Layla and Tecna raised their hands.

-Ok, Layla, put your hand like this-Musa placed Layla's hand in front of the glass-and focus on the water.

Suddenly a small water tentacle rose.

-Am I doing this?-asked Layla.

-It's not me.-said Bloom.

-So you share the water moulding power with Bloom.-said Stella.

-Tecna, do the same thing Layla did.-said Musa.

Tecna positioned her hand in front of the glass. Suddenly the glass and the table around it froze.

-And something tells me you share the freezing power with Flora. So that leaves me and Stella with the heating power.-said Musa-Why don't you try melting this ice?-she said to Stella.

Stella melted the ice and dried the water from the table in a matter of seconds.

-You've been practicing.-said Flora.

There was a knock at the door.

-Who is it?-asked Bloom.

-It's me Timmy.

-Come in.-said Layla.

He went inside.

-Wait, they let you in?-asked Stella.

-Yeah, the rules are no boys in the girls building or the other way around after 9.-he said.

-Now it's 7.-said Tecna.

-That's gonna be a problem on a full moon.-said Flora.

-Why don't we think of something, there's a full moon in one week.-said Musa.

-Don't worry, I'll be working on it.-said Timmy-And I'm almost done with collecting money for the boat.

-Is Sky not gonna let you use his boat anymore?-asked Stella.

-Uh, no. He was kinda mad that I left them hanging there, in fact they all were.-said Timmy.

-Anyway, is Brandon single?-asked Stella.

-Stella!-said Bloom.

-What, Timmy said he'd do anything to help.-said Stella.

-Yes, in fact he is.-said Timmy.

-Thanks for your help.-said Stella-See? He _**helped**_ , just like he said he would.-Stella turned to Bloom.

Everyone laughed.

Author's note

The last few chapters are a little boring, but they have to be like that so the story has a point. Very soon, the chapters will get more interesting. By the way, I know some of the scenes are similar to H2O, but I just think they go well with the story. Anyway, please read and review!


	5. Book lovers

Chapter 5

Bloom was at the library before class. She sat down on one of the chair that were around a table. There was someone else sitting on that table, she didn't know who, because he held a book in front of his face. She started reading.

-I've read that book.-she heard someone say. She removed the book from in front of her face to see the guys that was sitting on that table was Sky.

-Oh, you like reading books?-she asked.

-Of course, books are amazing, they create these wonderful worlds that you go through as you read on. Like magic.-he said.

-Wow, it's like you read my mind.-said Bloom.

-Well, I did just say I like reading.-he said. She chuckled.

-I just thought a guy like you wouldn't be much into reading.-said Bloom.

-A guy like me?-he said.

-One of the popular guys.-said Bloom.

-Popular?-he said.

-Well, a lot of girls talk about you through the entire school.-said Bloom.

-Well, that's true, a lot of girls like us. By us I mean me and the other guys, a.k.a. the Specialist.-said Sky.

-Are you a sophomore, because I think I may have saw you at that floor a few times.-said Bloom.

-Yeah, you?-he asked.

-Uh-uh.-said Bloom.

-Bloom, do you believe in magic?-asked Sky out of the blue.

-Well, it's not 100% sure that it exists, but there may be a possibility…

-Yes or no?-he asked.

-Well…yes.-said Bloom.

There was an awkward silence.

-So Bloom, I was wondering…

-Shh! No talking in the library!-the librarian scolded them.

They were silent for another 20 minutes, reading, until they got out.

-What were you gonna ask me?-asked Bloom.

-Well, I've given this a lot of thought and I needed some time to do this…Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?-he asked quickly.

-What?-asked Bloom.

-Would you like to go out with me?-said Sky nervously.

-You mean, like a date?-asked Bloom.

-I was hoping for that.-said Sky.

-Sure.-Bloom smiled.

-Great, so Saturday, around 6 o'clock?-he said.

Bloom nodded.

-I'll wait you in front of the school.

-Ok, see you then.-Bloom walked away.

…

When Bloom got inside her dorm, she slid down the door smiling.

-Someone's happy. Spill!-said Stella from the couch all the girls were sitting at.

-Sky asked me out!-she said.

-Oh my god! Bloom, I'm so happy for you!-said Stella.

-So when's the date?-asked Layla.

-Saturday. He'll wait for me in front of the school at 6 o'clock.-said Bloom.

The girls had frowns.

-What is it?-asked Bloom.

-Bloom, sweety, you can't go. It's a full moon on Saturday.-said Flora.

-Oh. I guess I'll have to reschedule.-said Bloom.

-Don't worry, if he likes you, he'll agree.-said Musa.

-Or, she doesn't have to do anything.-said Stella.

-And go out on a full moon, are you nuts!?-said Musa-You've never been through a full moon before, you don't know how dangerous it is!

-Don't worry, we can tell Timmy to spy on them and keep an eye on Bloom.-said Stella.

-And what about us?-asked Layla.

-We can take care of each other.-said Stella.

-No, you are not gonna do this and that is final!-said Tecna.

….

Bloom was lying on her bed in her room. There was a knock at the door.

-Come in.-she said.

-Hey Bloom. I called Timmy and he barely agreed.-said Stella.

-For what?-asked Bloom.

-Your date. He's gonna come with and keep an eye on you without any of you knowing he's there.-said Stella.

-Do the girls know?-asked Bloom.

-Not really.-said Stella.

-We have to tell them.-said Bloom jumping off her bed.

-Do you want your date or not?-asked Stella.

-Fine.-said Bloom.

…..

Tecna spot Timmy and ran after him.

-Timmy! Wanna come to MAKO?-asked Tecna-The girls and I are going this afternoon.

-Sorry, but I can't. I don't have a boat.-said Timmy.

-You can always rent one.-said Tecna.

-Great idea, but I don't have the money for that.-said Timmy.

-You know, as a friend, I'm telling you, you really need a job.-said Tecna.

-I know. But I can't find one.-said Timmy.

-Well, I have one more class left for today, I can meet you in front of the school and we can go searching together.-said Tecna.

-Yeah, that'd be great. I'd appreciate that.-said Timmy-See you then.

…

Tecna was waiting for Timmy in front of the school. He came.

-Hey Timmy, are you ready?-asked Tecna.

-Yeah. So we're searching here in New Zealand?-asked Timmy.

-Yeah, if we're in luck, you'll find a job here, if not, then we'll go to Australia.-said Tecna-Now, I've got a list of easy part-time jobs you could do. Shall we start?

-Ok, let's go.-said Timmy.

…..

They came back to the school in two hours.

-I can't believe we found nothing!-said Timmy.

-I know! And I was positive we would!-said Tecna-If only my laptop was working right, we would've found something Australia.

-I can fix it for you.-said Timmy.

-Really? That's great!-said Tecna-Timmy! You can make posters, hang them around school and fix laptops, computers, watches and stuff like that as a job!

-That's a great idea! Tecna you're brilliant!-he said.

-Thanks.-she blushed.

…..

Tecna went inside her dorm and she saw the girls sitting in the common room writing homework.

-Where have you been? We missed you for homework writing.-said Layla.

-Aren't you still writing it?-asked Tecna.

-Yeah, but we missed you for the physics, science and math part. Bloom and Flora aren't as good as you in explaining…..or writing.-said Musa.

-Sorry, I was out helping Timmy find a job.-said Tecna.

-Well, any luck?-asked Bloom.

-He's gonna fix computers from the students around campus.-said Tecna.

-That's our nerd.-said Stella.

-He's not a nerd!-said Tecna.

-Tecna darling, why don't you just admit you like him?-said Stella.

-Cuz I don't! Ok, maybe a little.-said Tecna-Please don't tell him.

-Our lips are sealed, but miss sunshine here isn't so trustworthy.-said Layla.

-Don't worry Tec I won't say a word.-said Stella.

-Why do you call her sunshine?-asked Tecna.

-Well, she just had a date with Brandon and we accidently overheard them talking in front of our dorm and he called her sunshine.-said Flora.

-New and two of us already got dates.-said Musa.

-By the way, how's it going with your date Bloom?-asked Flora.

-Oh, I rescheduled.-lied Bloom.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm gonna make a small break and post in a little while longer. Don't worry, I'll still be posting, I just need to think of a new idea cuz I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has an idea, you can PM me or write in the reviews, thank you! And please read and review.**


	6. The full moon date

Chapter 6

 **Author's note**

 **Thanks for the ideas, Random, I like your idea and thanks for the tip, I'll watch H2O: Mermaid adventures for some ideas and I will use the idea you wrote, but I'll use it later cuz I already planned the next few chapters. Thanks again. R &R!**

-Why are you doing this again?-Layla asked Timmy who was setting up cameras in their dorm room.

-Because I can't come to the full moon tonight.-he said.

-But Timmy you promised!-said Tecna.

-I know and I'm sorry, but there is no possible way for me to come tonight. But, thanks to the cameras I can see if someone is moonstruck.-said Timmy.

-And how exactly are you gonna enter the building?-asked Layla.

-You're in luck, cuz yesterday night I snuck out and made a copy of the keys for the boys' dorm building and the girls' dorm building.-said Timmy showing them the keys.

-Fine. Well, the moon rises in two hours so let's get started.-said Flora.

-Started with what?-asked Bloom.

-Setting up of course.-said Flora-Everyone needs to shut their curtains in their rooms and bathrooms. And we're also gonna shut the curtains from this room.

-Ok, let's get started.-said Stella.

…

In two hours at around six, Bloom snuck out of the dorm. She told the girls she's gonna go early to bed so they don't look for her.

She was waiting for Sky in front of the school. She wore short white jeans, a light blue T-shirt and blue-white trainers. Her hair was loose and she wore sunglasses for the full moon.

-Hey Bloom! What are the sunglasses for?-asked Sky.

-Oh, I just like to dress up.-said Bloom-Are we going?

-Yeah. So, we're going to the pizzeria?-said Sky.

-Sounds like a plan to me.-said Bloom.

-Good.-said Sky as they went outside the school's grounds.

Timmy was hiding in the bushes and following them. He threw a quick glance at his laptop in his hands that was connected to the cameras.

…

The girls were having fun, watching a movie.

-Maybe we should call Bloom, she's missing out the fun.-said Flora.

-No. She said she wants to sleep.-said Stella.

-Come on Stell, lighten up!-said Musa.

-Yeah, she's probably just upset that she cancelled her date. We all have to make some sacrifices.-said Tecna.

-I'll go call her.-said Layla.

-No, I'll go!-said Stella.

-Stella, I'm going alone!-said Layla.

Layla went to Bloom's room and knocked on the door.

-Bloom? Are you ok? You can come out, we're having a lot of fun.-said Layla. She didn't get an answer, so she got worried and decided to enter the room.

As she opened the door she looked straight at the full moon. Bloom forgot to close her curtains.

Layla went outside on the terrace and stared at the moon.

-Layla? Is Bloom coming?-she heard Flora from the other room.

She returned to the common room and sat down on the couch, between Tecna and Stella.

-Hello? Layla?-Stella was waving her hand in front of Layla's face.

-Huh? Oh, Bloom is ok.-she said.

-Ok, so is she coming?-asked Musa.

-Don't you just love water?-asked Layla.

-Layla are you ok?-asked Tecna.

-I'm great.-said Layla as she put her finger in a glass of water.

-Layla! You shouldn't touch water!-yelled Stella as she wiped the water off Layla's finger.

-But I love water!-said Layla as she made a water tentacle rise from the glass-Look at it it's so beautiful.

-Layla, are you ok?-asked Flora.

-I'm great.-said Layla-Do you hear that? MAKO is calling us.

-MAKO? Layla, have you seen the moon recently, for instance tonight?-asked Musa.

Layla nodded.

-How, I thought we closed the curtains.-said Tecna.

-Wait a minute, she entered Bloom's room. Bloom must have forgotten to close the curtains!-said Flora.

-Then, where's Bloom?-asked Musa.

Stella was unusually quiet.

-Stella, do you know anything about this?-asked Tecna.

-Maybe.-said Stella. The girls were glaring at her.

-Bloom is out on her date with Sky and Timmy is spying on them, making sure Bloom's ok.-said Stella.

-How could you do this?-asked Musa.

-Girls! We have to go to MAKO!-said Layla.

-NO! We're staying here!-said Musa.

-Stella, you're gonna call Timmy and fix this!-said Flora.

-How?-asked Stella.

-Tell him to come back and take Bloom with him. And tell him to hurry cuz Layla's moonstruck.-said Flora.

…..

Timmy was at the pizzeria watching Sky and Bloom talking and eating on a different table when his phone rang.

-Hello?-he said.

-Timmy, you need to come over now!-he heard Stella on the other side of the line.

-Why?-he asked.

-Layla's moonstruck and we need your help, oh and bring Bloom on the way.-said Stella.

-Ok, don't let her out of your sight, I'm on my way!-said Timmy.

-Layla no! Aaaaah!-he heard the girls yell after Layla and then he heard them screaming and a loud bump.

Timmy rushed over to Bloom's table.

-Hey Bloom.-he said-Sky.

-Hey Timster what are you doing here?-said Sky.

-Sorry for interrupting, but Bloom, the girls called me because your phone wasn't working and told me to tell you to go back to your dorm.-he said.

-Why?-asked Bloom.

-Well, Layla…..wants your help with…. the full moon project she's doing.-said Timmy.

-You mean…-asked Bloom.

-Uh-uh.-nodded Timmy.

-Sky, can you excuse me for a moment?-said Bloom as she stood up and went aside with Timmy.

-Why do they need me?-she asked.

-Bloom, it's risky, if you become moonstruck there can be consequences, for instance exposing mermaids!-he said.

-Fine.-she said as she went over to the table Sky was sitting at and said bye. She returned to the place Timmy was waiting her and they went outside.

-Wait I forgot my….

-Bloom?-Timmy looked at the direction Bloom was looking, it was the moon-Oh no. Bloom, let's take you back to your dorm, ok?

-Bloom! You forgot your glasses!-Sky ran out of the pizzeria with Bloom's glasses in his hand.

Bloom turned around.

-Thanks.-she said as she took the glasses. Since there was a small dock next to the pizzeria, she ran to the end of the dock and threw the glasses in the water. She came back.

-Do you want to come to MAKO?-she asked Sky.

-MAKO?-he asked.

-You know, the island at Australia.-she said.

-But that's a 2-3 hours ride, and there are sharks there. Maybe tomorrow?-said Sky.

-No, actually, you're right there are a lot of sharks there and you shouldn't go there at all.-said Timmy.

-Actually, I'm a really fast swimmer, I can get there in 5 minutes.-said Bloom.

-Don't be ridiculous Bloom, that's impossible!-said Timmy.

-Yes it is, I'm a ….-Timmy put his hand on Bloom's mouth.

-Bloom, we should get going, the girls are waiting for you.-said Timmy.

Bloom removed his hand.

-Well I'm going to MAKO!-she ran to the end of the dock and dived in the water.

-What's this all about?-asked Sky.

-You see, Bloom was really excited and nervous about your date and she always swims when she wants to cool off.-said Timmy.

-But she didn't even get out for air, is she ok?-asked Sky concerned.

-Yeah, she can hold her breath for really long. She's probably already further away from here and I should get going so I can catch up to her.-said Timmy as he ran away.

….

Timmy rushed in the girls' dorm as they opened the door.

-Timmy, where's Bloom?-asked Flora.

-She, she saw the moon!-said Timmy panting.

-What?! Now we have two moonstruck mermaids!-said Musa.

-She said she's going to MAKO.-said Timmy.

-MAKO?! I wanna go there too!-said Layla from the couch.

-I'm guessing that was Layla?-said Timmy.

The girls nodded.

-What are we gonna do about Bloom?-asked Stella.

-Stella! Flora! Musa! Tecna! Layla!-they heard Bloom calling their names from outside.

They rushed towards the balcony, but Timmy stopped them.

-Woah, woah, woah! If you go out there, you'll be moonstruck too.-said Timmy.

-Well, I'm going, Timmy, you're coming with me.-said Musa.

-I'm going too.-said Stella-You two stay here with Layla.

They went outside. Bloom was in the sea, she was close to the shore.

-Come closer Bloom!-said Stella.

Bloom came as close as possible. Timmy pulled her out and Musa and Stella dried her off.

-No! I want my tail!-whined Bloom.

-Come with us Bloom and you'll get your tail!-said Musa not looking up.

-Ok.-said Bloom.

…

Bloom and Layla were sitting next to each other on the couch.

-I wanna go to MAKO!-said Bloom.

-Me too!-said Layla.

-Shut it! If you don't stop whining, you're never gonna go there!-yelled Musa.

-Musa, take it easy on them, they're moonstruck!-said Flora.

-Did you lock the door and windows?-asked Stella.

-Yes.-said Timmy.

-Good, now we have to deal with them until they fall asleep.-said Flora as they all sighed.

…

The next morning Layla and Bloom woke up in the common room on the couch surrounded by everyone else (including Timmy).

-What happened last night?-asked Layla.

-I have no idea.-said Bloom.

The others started to wake up.

-Good morning.-said Bloom-What happened last night, I remember going out of the pizzeria and then, nothing.

-Yeah, I don't remember most of the night as well.-said Layla.

-You were moonstruck.-said Flora.

-What did we do?-asked Layla.

-Nothing much, you were just annoying.-said Musa.

-And next time, Bloom and Stella, better listen to us, cuz there can be more trouble than this!-said Flora.

-Sorry.-said Bloom and Stella.

-Are you sure we didn't do anything bad?-asked Bloom.

-Yes.-said Tecna.

Bloom's phone rang.

-Hello?-she said.

-Hey.-she heard Sky on the other side of the line.

-Hey.-she said.

-I was wondering, do you still want to go to MAKO today?-he asked.

-MAKO?-she asked confused.


	7. Miss Ofelia

Chapter 7

The girls opened their lockers and water came out of them. The girls were wet. They turned around to see Riven laughing.

-You idiot!-yelled Musa as they rushed past him.

As they got in the bathroom, they fell on top of each other, in that moment the bell rang.

-What a perfect way to start the day.-said Layla.

-Well at least look at the bright side, we're gonna be late for gym class, which means no pool.-said Tecna.

-Wait, we have volleyball today. And we're getting our grades based on that.-said Bloom.

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes as Musa and Stella instantly put up their hands to dry everyone.

….

The girls rushed in the volleyball court.

-Sorry we're late!-said Bloom panting.

-You're just in time.-said the couch.

-Why are we the only ones here?-asked Tecna.

The Specialists entered the court.

-Alright, since we're all here, guys on that side, girls on this side.-said the couch.

-Wait, we're _all_ here? Where's the rest of the class?-asked Nabu.

-You twelve have been chosen to try out for the school's beach volleyball team. No exceptions!-he said as he walked off.

-You need to fail!-Timmy whispered from the other side of the net.

-Why?-asked Stella.

-Beach volleyball! Next to water!-whispered Timmy.

They started playing and the girls kept failing.

-I see you can't play!-said Riven.

-Dude, they're girls!-said Nabu.

Musa and Layla glared at them.

-You think? Well, let's see!-hissed Musa.

The girls started winning.

-Who's winning now?!-said Layla.

The couch was eliminating the ones that weren't the best players until it was only Musa, Layla, Riven and Nabu. The couch blew in his whistle.

-The four of you are the school's volleyball team!-said the couch.

-What!?-yelled Musa and Layla in union.

-No, sir, we can't. We're allergic to salt water, we can't play!-said Layla.

-No exceptions!-he said as he left.

Timmy rushed to the girls.

-Even after I specifically told you…

-Save it! We know we made a mistake, but we can't get out of this!-said Musa.

-Maybe I can try to help?-said Timmy.

-No. It's our responsibility and just because we're you-know-what, doesn't mean we should stop living our lives! We need to take chances!-said Layla.

-I'm with Layla on this one.-said Musa.

-I don't know.-said Flora.

-Just be careful.-said Bloom.

-I'm not good with this idea.-said Tecna.

…..

The girls were at the infirmary the other day. They were asking for the doctor to let them not participate on gym class because they were supposed to be at the pool.

-Please!-said Flora.

-But why?-asked Ofelia (the doctor).

-We're allergic to the pool water.-said Tecna.

-All of you?-asked Ofelia.

They nodded.

-Alright. Well, since you're here, I may as well do a quick checkup.-said Ofelia.

-But…

-Sit!-she said strictly.

They sat down. She made some normal test every doctor does.

-Now's time for blood samples.-she said.

-Blood?-asked Bloom scarily.

…

-Hey girls, where have you been?-asked Timmy as he approached them in the hall.

-Ofelia was doing a checkup.-said Bloom.

-Ofelia?-asked Timmy.

-The school's doctor.-said Flora.

-Well at least we got out of gym class.-said Musa.

-Wait a minute, she took blood samples, what if there's something weird in our blood cells and DNA?-asked Tecna.

-That is a possibility.-said Timmy-But I'll have to run some tests.

The girls groaned.

In an hour, they were at their dorm and Timmy took blood samples.

Bloom shivered-Did we have to do this? I'm disgusted by blood and needles!

-At least it's over and now we get to go to volleyball rehearsal.-said Layla.

-Volleyball?-asked Flora.

-We got the team, remember?-asked Musa.

-Oh, right. Can we come?-asked Flora.

-Sure, why not.-said Layla.

…

The girls got to the beach. Layla and Musa put their bags that were full of clothes and towels behind them. The girls sat aside to watch.

-Why all the towels, it's just the beach!-said Nabu from the other side of the net.

-We don't like getting wet!-said Layla.

They started playing and the girls were in the lead, again. It was break time.

-Tough game, ha?-asked Stella jokingly.

-Yup.-said Layla sarcastically.

Suddenly Riven and Nabu poured buckets of water on them. They started running towards the sea.

-It's just water, what's the big deal?-asked Nabu.

Layla tripped and fell on the ground. She managed to stand up.

-Layla, are you ok?-yelled Nabu.

-Yeah!-Layla kept running.

Nabu went after her-Wait! I'm sorry!

Layla was just about to jump in the water when she transformed in front of the sea.

-Damn!-she hit the sand with her fist-How I wish I was Musa or Stella now.

-Layla!-she heard Nabu.

She tried pulling herself to the sea, but she didn't get very far when Nabu came.

-Layla?-he stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

-Hi.-said Layla, weakly and sheepishly.

…..

Layla and Nabu were sitting on the sand on the part of the beach she transformed.

-So you're a mermaid?-asked Nabu.

Layla nodded-Please, I'm begging you, which is pretty unusual for me, Please don't tell anyone!

-I won't. For you.-he said-So are the others mermaids too? They have to be, they ran away from the water as well.-said Nabu.

-Yeah.-she said.

-Wow.-he said.

-That's why we brought the towels and missed the pool activities and didn't want to be on the team. The only one that knows about us is Timmy.-said Layla.

-The Timster? No wonder he went to MAKO.-said Nabu.

-Layla! Layla!-they heard the girls and Timmy closing in. They came at the place Nabu and Layla were at.

-What' cha doin'?-asked Musa.

-Well, I don't know how to break it to you, but Nabu, kind of, you know, accidently found out.-said Layla.

-What?! How?!-asked Stella.

-She tripped when she was running. But don't worry, she explained everything and I won't tell anyone and no one but I saw her.-said Nabu.

-Welcome to the club.-said Timmy.

…..

The girls and Timmy were at their dorm.

-Alright, I finished the analysis of the blood samples and you are in danger, you can see they are different and that means we MUST go at Ofelia's office, now!-said Timmy.

They all rushed to Ofelia's office.

-Miss Ofelia!-yelled Musa when they entered. They found her in her office.

-Ah, girls. Sit down.-she said.

-Miss Ofelia, can we get our blood samples back?-asked Flora.

-Timmy, do you mind going out for a while?-asked Ofelia.

-Actually, I think I should stay here.-he said.

-Very well. I found something interesting in your blood cells and DNA.-said Ofelia.

The girls gulped and had frightened face expressions.

-I believe I've seen these strange things in some friends of mine and my blood samples.-she said.

-What are you getting at?-asked Layla.

-I know you're mermaids.-said Ofelia. The girls' and Timmy's mouths were wide open.

-Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.-said Ofelia.

-Wait, you said you and your friend had the same blood cells as us, does that mean you're like us?-asked Tecna.

-Were dear. We lost our powers.-said Ofelia.

-How?-asked Bloom.

-It was on a certain full moon, but that's not important now, I'll tell you some other time.-she said.

-Who are your friends?-asked Flora.

-I believe they're dead.-said Ofelia.

-I'm sorry.-said Flora.

-It's alright, that's the course of nature.-said Ofelia.

-How many of you were there?-asked Timmy.

-Six.-said Ofelia.

The girls smiled.


	8. Bodyguard

Chapter 8

Layla was about to enter the biology classroom when Nabu stood in front of her. There was a water puddle in front of her, he wiped it.

-Thanks? You know I could just walk around it right?-asked Layla.

-Oh, yeah. I just thought it would be easier this way.-he smiled.

-Ok. Can you move out of the way now?-she asked.

-Oh, sure.-he moved aside and went after her in the classroom. She was about to sit on her chair when Nabu stood in front of her inspecting the chair and table.

-Nabu? What are you doing?-asked Layla, confused.

-Checking for water.-he whispered.

-Umm, you're kind of drawing attention to us!-hissed Layla.

-Oh, nothing to see here people! Just move along!-he yelled as the other students in the classroom stared at him. Layla face palmed.

-Can I talk to you outside?-she asked.

-Why outside? Oh, is it because of the…-he looked around to see if anyone is around them-mermaid thing?-he whispered.

Layla sighed-Just come outside.

He followed her outside.

-Listen up, you can't act like that, you're just drawing attention to yourself and I and everyone will suspect something is going on. Be more subtle, ok?-said Layla.

-Sure.-he said.

Someone was passing with a bottle of water in the hallway. Nabu stood in front of Layla.

-Move that bottle of water away!-he said. Layla hid her face with her hands 'This is gonna be a long day' thought Layla.

-Hey you know what? We're in the same class!-said Nabu. Layla groaned.

…

Layla was in the cafeteria with the girls and Timmy on the table. Nabu approached them.

-Hey Layla, did any water got on you?-he asked worriedly.

-For the tenth time today, NO!-she said.

-Good.-he said. Layla was about to drink water.

-No! You'll transform!-he said.

Layla sighed-I've been doing this for a very long time.-she drank the water.

In a few minutes Nabu started talking again.

-Watch out, there's a tiny drop of water on the table, here, look!-he said pointing at the tiny drop of water.

Layla growled and stood up from the table. She angrily stormed off.

-She touched the water! I need to go help her!-said Nabu.

-Nabu, chill! Ok? Layla is big enough and knows enough to handle this on her own!-said Tecna.

-On second thought, why don't we go check on her?-said Stella as the girls stood up from the table.

The girls got to the bathroom and saw Layla in there.

-Layla? What's going on? Did you transform?-asked Flora.

-NO!-she yelled-Sorry. It's just, he's driving me nuts! All day he's been like, Hey is there any water around? ; let me clean that up for you! ; Watch out there's a drop of water 10 meters away!-said Layla.

-It's ok. He just cares for you.-said Bloom.

-No it's not….He what?-asked Layla.

-We think he likes you.-said Stella.

-He's just an idiot! He doesn't care for anything and now that he knows our secret, he's gonna tell it to the world or use it against us! And if he did like me, he would leave me alone!-said Layla as she got out of the bathroom to see Nabu standing in front of the door.

-If that's what you want.-he said sadly and walked away.

Layla felt guilty, she sighed.

-Layla, you didn't even give him a chance!-said Flora as the girls walked back to the cafeteria.

…..

The girls were at Ofelia's office. They were talking about mermaid stuff. Musa was a little late, so she just entered.

-Hi, sorry I'm late!-she said as she sat down on a chair.

-Musa.-said Ofelia-I usually have a strange feeling when something is about to happen, something bad and I've never been wrong. Musa, after the next full moon, something bad will happen to you, it will be connected to the secret! Keep your eyes open, your friends close and the secret safe!

….

The girls were in their dorm.

-Guys, I'm kind of scared about what Miss Ofelia said.-said Flora.

-Oh, relax! Nothing bad is gonna happen, she's just trying to scare us so we can keep the secret.-said Musa.

-I'm not so sure about that.-said Bloom.

-I'd love to chit-chat, but there's someone I have to see.-said Layla.

-Is our Layla in love?-asked Stella.

-That's ridiculous, I'm not!-said Layla as she walked out of the room.

….

Layla saw Nabu at the beach.

-Nabu!-she yelled.

He turned around.

-I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't even give you a chance.-said Layla.

-I guess apology accepted.-said Nabu-But, you know it's really heart breaking to hear the girl you love say that to you.

-Uhh…Ummm…..I…-Layla was speechless.

-I'm sorry that I like you, but I can't control my feelings. And I'm sorry for trying to help you, I just wanted you to be safe.-said Nabu.

-Well, I…you don't need to apologize.-said Layla.

-But i…

-No! I messed up, you just wanted to help me. But, knowing your past as a prankster, I didn't believe you. I'm sorry. It's really hard hurting someone you like.-Layla mumbled the last sentence.

-Well, you know what doesn't hurt when it comes to the one you like? This.-said Nabu as he kissed her. Layla blushed.

-Wanna go for a swim?-she asked.

-Sure.-said Nabu as they jumped in the sea.

They decided to swim to MAKO. Nabu would swim slowly with Layla with some breaks for air, when he got tired, Layla just pulled him to MAKO with top speed.

They were at MAKO at the moon pool.

-Wow, this place is great!-said Nabu.

-This is where I became a mermaid on a full moon.-said Layla.

-You are a really fast swimmer.-said Nabu amazed.

-Hey what do you expect? Mermaid, duh.-said Layla.

-Let's go explore the island.-said Nabu. They got out of the pool, Nabu pulled Layla out and when she was dry, they started exploring the island.

They got to the shore and saw someone familiar.

-Is that…-(Layla).

-Yeah. It's the guys.-said Nabu.

-What are they doing here?-asked Layla.

-Oh, man, I forgot, we were curious as to why Timmy went on MAKO last time, so we decided to come here and check the place out.-said Nabu.

-Ok, well, we have to lead them the way.-said Layla-The wrong way.


	9. Wild goose chase

Chapter 9

-Where could she be?-asked Stella.

-I called her again and again, no reception.-said Musa.

-Maybe she's swimming?-said Bloom.

-Wait, the last place she went was where Nabu was.-said Stella. They all headed to the Specialists room.

They knocked on the door and in 5 minutes Timmy opened it.

-Hey guys.-he said and rushed back in the room. The room was a mess, there were papers, microscopes, magnifying glasses, pens and all sorts of science gadgets.

-What is going on?-asked Tecna.

-I'm researching on why you became mermaids.-said Timmy.

-Again? I thought you were over it.-said Stella.

-Let's get to the point. Do you know where Layla is?-asked Musa.

-No, why.-said Timmy.

-Do you know where Nabu is?-asked Bloom.

-No, in fact, none of the guys are here. They said something about going to MAKO.-said Timmy.

-1, 2, 3…-(Bloom)

-MAKO?! We need to go after them!-said Timmy.

-Good thing you remembered!-said Bloom.

They got on his boat and made it to MAKO.

The beach part was empty. They went to the pool and no one was there.

-Something tells me Layla was here with someone.-said Tecna pointing to the footprints and a print left by Layla's tail on the sand in the moon pool.

-Oh no. If they find them, they're gonna find the moon pool!-said Stella.

-We need to go look for them.-said Musa.

…

(Before the others came to MAKO)

-Ok, follow my lead and try not to be overprotective like earlier today, ok?-said Layla, Nabu nodded.

They got out of their hiding place.

-Hey guys! What' cha doing here?-asked Layla

-Layla?-asked Helia, Nabu got out of the hiding place as well-Nabu? What are you guys doing here?

-We, are on a…stake-out. Yeah, uh-uh, a steak-out.-said Layla.

-A stake-out?-asked Riven.

-Exactly.-said Nabu.

-What are you hunting?-asked Sky.

-Well, we're not really sure, but we'll tell you when we find it.-said Layla, the guys looked at them confused-It's working, they'll be out of here in no time!-Layla whispered to Nabu.

-Well, we're heading that way.-Brandon started walking towards the moon pool's direction.

-NO!-Said Layla.

-The sea monster is there.-said Nabu.

-Sea monster?-asked Brandon.

-Yeah, the one we're hunting.-said Layla.

-Well, shouldn't you be going that way to catch it?-asked Brandon.

-Actually, we just heard it go that way.-Layla pointed at a random location.

-And we want you to join us.-said Nabu.

-You want us to help you catch it?-asked Sky.

-Thanks for the offer guys, and yes, you can join us.-said Layla-Now this way!

The guys looked confused but followed them anyway.

…

(The others, after they got to MAKO)

-Where should we go now?-asked Bloom as they've been wondering around the island.

-Wait! I heard something!-said Musa.

She crouched towards a direction and gestured the others to follow her.

They saw Layla, Nabu and the other four guys.

-There's Brandon!-said Stella as she tried to get to him, pushing everyone on her way in the process.

-Stella no!-said Musa as they all fell in front of the others on top of each other.

-Hey guys! Wha' cha doing?-asked Musa sheepishly-I'm gonna kill you for this!-she mumbled to Stella.

-Stella, what are you doing here, are you ok?-Brandon rushed to her aid.

-We're fine too, thank you!-Bloom told Brandon.

-Here, let me give you a hand.-said Sky as he helped Bloom up.

Musa stood up by herself, while Helia helped Flora and Timmy, Tecna.

-I guess we're all here! Sorry we're late Layla, I know we had a deal to come here and…-started Tecna.

-Catch the sea monster.-Layla interrupted-Well, what are you waiting for, come on, move it, move it, move it!

Layla explained the plan to the girls and Timmy on the way, they were going to lead them away from the island.

They somehow accidently got to the waterfall where the moon pool hole was. The guys accept Timmy and Nabu went to drink water.

-Guys! We weren't supposed to bring them here!-said Tecna.

-Don't you think we know that?-said Layla.

The guys returned and Brandon held hands with Stella, but since his hand was wet, Stella quickly ran in the waterfall.

-Hey Stella! Are you ok? Is she ok, what happened?-asked Brandon.

-We'll go look for her.-said Bloom.

-No, I'm going.-said Brandon.

-Really Brandon, it's no biggie, she just felt like a swim. Haven't you ever felt that way?-asked Flora.

-No, and I need to find her.-he tried to go the way Stella was, but the girls were standing on his way.

On the other hand Stella managed to pull herself out of the water and started to dry behind a big rock.

-Look there's smoke there!-he pointed at the rock Stella was hiding.

-No there isn't.-said Bloom standing on his way.

-Yes there is! Maybe there's fire and she's in danger! Stella!-he yelled.

-I don't see any smoke.-said Musa.

-There!-he pointed at the smoke.

-Oh, that smoke, nah, Stella's not there!-said Musa.

-Move out of the way!-Brandon slightly pushed Musa out of the way and headed towards Stella's direction and Musa fell in the water.

She growled and ran further in the waterfall.

-Musa where did you go!?-yelled Riven.

-In the waterfall, where else?-said Tecna, trying to sound calm.

-Girls, someone is bound to find out!-said Flora.

Brandon appeared from behind the rock with Stella walking besides him.

-Stella, did he see you, did he find out?-asked Bloom worriedly.

-Don't worry, he didn't. Where's Musa?-asked Stella.

-She fell in the waterfall and now Riven's after her.-said Layla casually-Oh my god, Riven's after her! He can't find out!

Musa appeared from the forest dry.

-Hey guys!-she said-Where's Riven?

Riven got out of the waterfall.

-He was taking a shower.-chuckled Bloom.

-How did you dry your clothes?-asked Sky.

-Just a specialty of mine.-said Musa.

…

The girls were relaxing in their dorm.

-That was some adventure!-said Bloom.

-I'll say.-said Layla.

-So, Layla, you and Nabu ha?-said Stella.

-Knock it off!-said Layla as she blushed.

The girls laughed.

-So you think this was the bad thing Miss Ofelia talked about?-asked Flora.

-She said it's gonna happen after the full moon.-said Tecna.

-What do you think Musa?-asked Tecna.

-Honestly, I'm pretty sure it's nothing, I mean what else could be so bad that can happen to me?-said Musa. All thought, she did have an idea of what the bad thing could be, she was just hoping it isn't true.


	10. Suspicious

Chapter 10

It was another day of school. The girls were collecting their art class equipment in their bags after the class ended. Musa reached in her bag and touched something hairy, she got it out and saw a huge dead spider.

-Ahhh!-she screamed as she threw the spider. Everyone accept the Winx and Specialists, but not every Specialist, Riven was laughing his head off.

Musa sent him a death glare and he stopped laughing.

-This is the last straw!-she yelled.

-Muse, he's not worth it!-said Tecna.

-Yes he is. And he's gonna get what he deserves!-said Musa. She started approaching him as he started to run. They chased each other outside the school to the docks in front of it.

Riven jumped in. Musa backed off. She thought 'I'm a mermaid! I have powers!'. She ran to the bushes next to the docks and started boiling the water around. He tried to swim out and he was struggling, but Musa was still using her power. The girls ran out and saw Riven in the water, they looked around and spotted Musa in the bushes. They ran to her.

-Musa, what are you doing?!-said Stella.

-Didn't I tell you? He's serving his punishment.-said Musa.

-Musa stop! If you keep this up you'll kill him!-said Bloom.

Riven glanced at them, but they didn't notice that he noticed them.

-You don't want to have _him_ on your conscience, now do you?-said Flora.

Musa stopped. They ran back to their dorm.

-That was dangerous!-said Tecna as they entered the dorm. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Timmy on the couch.

-What are you doing in our dorm, and how did you get here?!-said Flora.

-I made a copy of your key.-said Timmy showing them the key. Bloom snatched the key.

-Thank you!-said Bloom.

-OK, Musa, what you did was dangerous! You could've exposed mermaids!-said Timmy.

-You know, you are good at being a geek, I mean you literally know everything!-said Musa.

-Musa!-scolded Tecna.

-Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I won't do this again. Happy?-she asked.

-Ok. But if you do….-(Stella).

-Chill! I've been in the mermaid business for ages!-said Musa-I know what to do, and what not to.

…..

The next day, the girls passed by Riven, as usually, not noticing him. He was staring at them.

-Hey, Musa, can I talk to you?-he asked.

-Life is precious and I wouldn't waste it on you.-she said as she kept walking with the girls.

-I'm serious.-he said, she ignored him-I want to talk to you about yesterday, when I fell in the sea, I saw you and the girls aside, and you held your hand up while water was bubbling around me, and then….

-Look, if you want to talk about fairytales, talk to little kids, not high-school kids, they'll only make fun of you, like I do now.-said Musa as she and the girls kept walking. Timmy joined them.

-Hey, I saw you talk to Riven. What is he up to?-asked Timmy.

-Well, it turns out Musa isn't good at keeping the secret after all. He saw her when she used her powers on him.-said Stella.

-He what!? Musa this could mean mermaid exposure!-said Timmy.

-Don't you think I'm aware of that!-said Musa.

-You must be careful!-said Tecna.

-I am!-they glared at her-I mean, I will.

-It's your mistake, so it's your responsibility!-said Bloom.

-Ok, chill guys! We're just gonna avoid him and….imagine a story!-said Musa.

-Yeah, we could say something like, when you jumped off the docks, you hit your head on a rock and we dragged you out and left.-said Timmy.

-That almost sounds like us.-said Layla sarcastically-Come on, as if we'd ever do that!

-Well, it's the only choice you got.-said Timmy.

-Ok. We'll do it.-said Stella.

…...

The girls were in the town's café, the café was really close, so they usually hung out here.

They were sitting at a table, drinking juice.

-So, I was thinking, maybe we can go to MAKO and explore the island, we never really got the chance.-said Flora.

-Sounds like a good idea, I'm in.-said Layla.

-Ok, well let's go!-said Tecna. They rushed out of the café without noticing Riven who heard everything and went after them.

He followed them to their "Secret spot" where they jumped in the water. He waited for five minutes, but nothing, he didn't see any head popping out of the water.

-Riven! What are you doing here!-said Timmy as he approached him.

-Oh, I was just…- 'He's close to the girls, if I tell him, he'll tell them and I won't be able to find out their secret' he thought-…leaving.

….

The girls were in their dorm with Timmy.

-What?! No swimming! But the water's so beautiful and relaxing!-said Stella.

-Look, if you want Riven to find out, than go ahead, I'm just telling you this for your own good.-said Timmy.

-Alright, I'm sure we can handle not swimming for a while.-said Tecna.

….

On the other hand, Riven haven't given up on his research, he asked students around school what they know about the girls, they didn't know much, but they told him there's something with them and water, they always run away from it. Riven decided to try that out.

The girls were passing down the hallway, Riven pretended to accidently spray water from his bottle on Stella. The girls just kept walking like nothing happened.

Stella actually used her power to quickly dry off the water so nothing happened.

….

It was Friday, the last day of school that week. The girls were in the same class as the guys, they had geography.

-Musa and Riven, can you go get the geography map back in the geography cabinet?-asked the teacher.

-Miss, can I go alone?-asked Musa.

-Certainly not! You wouldn't be able to carry this map!-said the teacher, pointing at the map, it was huge and really heavy.

Musa and Riven took the map and got to the cabinet. Musa slipped and dropped the back of the map, the one she was holding.

-Musa!-yelled Riven, since the map was too heavy to carry alone.

-I slipped!-said Musa.

-I don't care! Hurry up and pick this up!-he said, trying to keep the map in his hands.

-Ok, ok!-said Musa as she grabbed the map. They put the map on its place, in the cupboard, it was a bit hard to fold it, but they somehow managed to do that. Suddenly, they heard a noise, they ran to the door, only to find it locked.

-What!?-yelled Musa-It's Friday, no one's coming here on Friday night, or Saturday or Sunday for that matter!

-Great, now I'm stuck with you!-said Riven.

-Look, if you want to get out of here, you better help me find an exit!-said Musa, rummaging through some stuff.

She stopped and started picking through her pockets.

-Oh no.-she said.

-What now.-he asked, annoyed.

-We left our phones in class!-said Musa.


	11. Stuck

Chapter 11

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **-Oh no.-she said.**_

 _ **-What now.-he asked, annoyed.**_

 _ **-We left our phones in class!-said Musa.**_

-Well, I'm a good lock picker.-said Riven.

-Yeah, it's just that the lock is on the other side of the door. This door can only be locked from the outside.-said Musa.

-Well, let's look around.-said Riven as they started picking through the room.

….

The girls were in their dorm.

-Guys, have you seen Musa?-asked Flora.

-No, she's probably out for a swim, I know we're not allowed to swim, but who would follow her out this late.-said Layla.

…

Musa and Riven had given up on searching an exit one hour and a half ago. That's pretty much the whole time they've been stuck in the cabinet.

-…and that's why I always hated Thanksgiving!-said Musa, both of them laughing.

-Ok, now what's your _favorite_ holiday?-asked Riven.

-My birthday.-said Musa. They chuckled.

-And what about you, what's your favorite and un-favorite holiday?-asked Musa.

-Actually, I've never really been into holidays, we haven't celebrated them. My dad's always on business trips and he never pays attention to me.-said Riven-He's always treating me like his servant. That's why I decided I'll become a bad boy, so he can pay attention to me.

-Aha, no wonder you're such a jerk!-said Musa playfully.

-Ha ha.-said Riven sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

-You know, you don't really have to be that way, your dad should appreciate you for who you are, even if you like being a "Bad boy"-Musa quoted the "Bad boy" part with her fingers-you don't have to bully people around.

-Maybe.-he said.

…

-Girls, it's eleven o'clock, she never stays up that late!-said Tecna.

-Let's call Timmy.-said Layla dialing his number-Hello, Layla here, we haven't seen Musa in a few hours…..Geography class…Ok….uh-uh….she's still in the school?...ok, be right over.

-It's ironic how Musa got locked in the school since she's the one who can't stand it.-said Stella.

-That's not the worst part, remember how the teacher sent her and _Riven_ to the Geography cabinet?-asked Layla.

The girls' eyes widened.

-If she didn't kill him then, she will now!-said Flora-We gotta hurry!

…

Musa and Riven were still sitting on the floor, talking and enjoying each other's company.

-Well, my dad is not as bad as yours, but he does have a few flaws, I mean he's all messy, always rushing to work…-said Musa.

-What about your mom?-asked Riven.

-She left us when I was six.-said Musa.

-I'm sorry. My mom left us too, I was 5.-said Riven.

-So, what kind of pranks do you know?-asked Musa.

-Why?-asked Riven.

-Well, I was a pretty good prankster back in my old school.-said Musa with a mischievous smile.

…

The girls were in front of the school's gate worriedly waiting for Timmy to find the copy of the school's key.

-Come on! Can it go any faster!?-asked Bloom.

-I'm trying!-said Timmy.

A thunder was heard.

-Uhh Timmy, we're going back to our dorm.-said Flora.

-Why?-asked Timmy.

-It looks like it's gonna rain!-said Tecna pointing at the sky.

-I'll try to get you an umbrella, I'm a fast runner!-said Layla as the girls ran to their dorm.

….

Musa and Riven were talking and they heard the thunder.

-Is it gonna rain?-asked Musa.

-It looks like it.-said Riven.

-I hope the girls are at the dorm…-Musa mumbled, but Riven heard her.

-Of course they're at the dorm, it's almost twelve o'clock.-said Riven.

-Riven, about my mother, she didn't leave us, she died.-said Musa-I don't really want to talk about it. And I also don't like when people are like: "I'm sorry for your lost".

They were quiet.

-You know, you're not as bad as I thought.-said Musa, turning her head towards him.

-Neither are you.-said Riven. They kissed.

Someone started opening the door. They ran to the door and saw Timmy opening it.

-Oh good, you're alive.-he said.

-What are you talking about?-asked Musa.

-I was addressing to Riven.-said Timmy.

-Timmy, does it rain outside?-asked Musa.

-No, but it's about to, here, take the umbrella and run to your dorm.-said Timmy.

They all went to their dorm buildings.

Just as Musa entered the building, it started raining.

She ran up the stairs and entered their room.

-Musa! You're not wet!-said Stella hugging her.

-Thanks for asking how _am_ i.-said Musa.

-Your welcome.-said Stella as they laughed.

-So what happened?-asked Bloom.

-Oh you know, just arguing, trying to find an exit, plain old boring stuff.-said Musa.

-Too bad you didn't get to kill him.-Layla elbowed her. Musa smirked.

….

Monday at school, Musa and Riven have been glancing at each other when no one watched, but didn't dare to talk to each other.

-Hello!? Are you gonna make up your mind or what?-asked Layla waving a hand in front of Musa's face.

-What…oh, I'll take a sandwich.-said Musa. The girls were in the cafeteria sitting, and it was Layla's turn to take orders.

Layla came back with the food.

-Hey Muse are you ok?-asked Layla.

-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?-asked Musa.

-You seem a bit off today, are you sure you're ok?-asked Bloom.

-Yeah, just a bit sleepy.-said Musa.

-You sure?-asked Stella.

-I'm fine ok! No need to bother!-said Musa.

….

The girls were in their dorm, sitting around Musa.

-Spill!-said Layla.

-Ok, the problem is….I'm scared of the full moon.-lied Musa.

-Well why didn't you just say so!-said Tecna.

-Don't worry, it won't be like last time.-said Bloom-I'll be more careful and no one's gonna get moonstruck.

-It's not that.-said Musa-It's Miss. Ofelia's prophecy.

-Relax, I'm sure it's no biggie.-said Stella.

-Good, well I'm gonna go to my room bye!-Musa quickly entered her room.

She heard a knock.

-Who is it?-she asked.

-It's me.-said Layla.

-Come in.-sighed Musa.

Layla entered the room.

-Look, I know you lied. I just want you to tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell anyone.-said Layla.

-Really?-asked Musa.

-Yeah.-said Layla.

-The funny thing is I can see when _you're_ lying too.-said Musa.

-Musa, come on, we're just trying to help you.-said Layla.

-This isn't a problem. It's just something that happened once and it's bothering me.-said Musa-Actually it happened twice.-Layla didn't hear the last part.

-Well what is it.

-I think I may…like someone.-said Musa.

-Really, who? Is it someone of the Specialists?-asked Layla.

-I'm not gonna say names. If you want to help, listen.-said Musa.

Layla nodded her head.

-I liked someone in the past, but I couldn't and can't trust him. I like someone now…

-And you're afraid the same thing's gonna happen?-asked Layla. Musa nodded.

-Well, go for it. Just be careful.-said Layla.

-That's about it.-said Musa.

-Ok, are you coming for a swim?-asked Layla.

-I'm going to bed early.-said Musa.

-Ok. Bye.-said Layla


	12. Dating

Chapter 12

Musa was in the school's yard.

-Musa, I really gotta talk to you.-said Riven.

-Than talk.-said Musa.

-I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?-asked Riven.

-No.-said Musa walking away.

-Please, just one date.-he said.

-No!-said Musa.

-What about Friday then, why did you kiss me?-he asked.

-You kissed me!-said Musa.

-And you kissed back!-he said.

-That was a mistake ok? Now bye!-said Musa walking away.

-But, it seemed different then!-said Riven.

-It wasn't, ok? Now leave me alone!-Musa ran off to sea and jumped in the water.

She got to MAKO, she found Flora and Bloom there too.

-Hey guys.-said Musa.

-Hey, what's up?-asked Bloom.

-You know, same old boring stuff, what about you?-asked Musa.

-Likewise.-said Bloom.

-Well, not exactly.-said Flora blushing.

-What is it? Come on spill!-said Musa.

-Helia asked me out.-said Flora.

-Who?-asked Musa.

-You know, long black hair, my crush, shares a dorm with the Specialists.-said Flora.

-I thought that was a girl.-said Musa the girls were laughing-Kidding, good luck on your date.

…..

Bloom, Musa and Flora came back to their dorm. The others were there (the girls and Timmy)

-Hey what's up?-asked Bloom.

-Riven's onto us.-said Tecna-He ran some kind of a research about mermaids and saw that we're running away from water and he's got a picture of a mermaid's tail.-Tecna showed them a picture of one of their tails diving out the water.

-Wait, that's my tail! I was there yesterday at that time, I jumped in the water and he must've took a picture of my tail!-said Flora.

-Girls, we have to be on alert and that means no swimming!-said Tecna.

-Great! No swimming, again!-said Musa.

-It's only for a while.-said Bloom.

-I'll go out.-said Musa.

-You're not gonna swim are you?-asked Flora.

-Chill, you think I'm that stupid?!-asked Musa.

-But be careful, he knows the secret spot as well.-said Timmy.

-Ok, ok! I'll just go to the café!-said Musa.

…

Musa was at the café sitting on a table, when she saw Riven getting inside. He went straight towards her.

-Hi.-he said.

-Hi.-said Musa.

-Musa, can you please give me one chance, just one date, that's all!-said Riven.

-Why do you want to go out with me so much?-asked Musa.

-I like you ok?-said Riven.

-You know, it's not such a bad idea.-said Musa. Riven's face lit up.

-Under one condition, no mermaid talk, I heard you're talking about mermaids on and on, stop that, and none of my friends should know we're dating.-said Musa.

-That's two conditions.-said Riven.

Musa glared at him-Ok, ok!-said Riven.

-Good.-said Musa as she smiled.

-So, how about we go out tonight, to the movies?-asked Riven.

-Ok.-said Musa-Well, I gotta go back, I'll meet you here in two hours?-asked Musa as Riven nodded.

…

Musa was ready for her date and was about to go out.

-Where are you going Musa?-asked Stella.

-The café. I'll stay there for a while.-said Musa.

-Ok, we know you're going for a swim, just be careful and be back by curfew!-said Tecna.

-Ok mum!-said Musa as she got out.

…

The next day Musa over slept and the girls who thought she was awake, woke her up five minutes before class starts.

-Come on hurry up! We'll all be late!-yelled Tecna.

-I'm frying!-said Musa with the tooth brush in her mouth.

-What are frying, fish?-asked Layla and started laughing.

-Layla, this is serious, if we're late, that means detention, and if we get detention, that means there's no time to prepare and buy stuff for the full moon tomorrow!-said Tecna.

-Ok stress head, I'm ready! Come on let's go!-said Musa going out of her room.

-Honestly, why did you over sleep?-asked Flora rushing.

-I came home late, I lost track of time at MAKO.-said Musa, also rushing.

The bell rang and the girls were still rushing. They got to their first class, but were five minutes late.

-Good morning, Miss G.-said Stella sheepishly.

-Ladies, you're late! Detention! Tomorrow afternoon you'll be helping me with cleaning my office.-said Miss G.

-Miss G. can we help you the day after tomorrow?-asked Bloom.

-No! Tomorrow!-she said-Now go to your places!

The girls went to their seats.

-Now what, tomorrow's the full moon!-whispered Tecna.

-Why did you come late, you know Miss G. is really harsh!-said Timmy.

-Well, someone here overslept!-Stella glared at Musa.

-Sorry!-said Musa-You should've woke me up!

-You shouldn't have been late in the first place!-said Layla.

-Not so funny now is it Layla?-asked Tecna.

-I never said this is funny!-said Layla.

-Well you were laughing!-said Tecna.

-It's not my fault, it's Musa's!-said Layla.

-Well Flora should've been more careful with the swimming, maybe then they wouldn't have a picture of her tail and I wouldn't have to swim in stress!-said Musa.

-Oh come on! You were stressed you couldn't swim so you went swimming! It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!-said Flora.

-And besides, you can live for a few days without swimming, you weren't a mermaid your whole life!-said Bloom.

-Enough! Do you want detention today!?-yelled Miss G., since their whispering was too loud.

….

The girls were in the cafeteria, quietly eating.

-Musa can I talk to you?-asked Timmy as he and Musa went aside-What were you doing with Riven yesterday, you should stay away from him, he's a mermaid hunter, he's dangerous!-said Timmy.

-Timmy, it's my decision. I was on a date with him.-said Musa.

-A date?! You and Riven!? You almost killed him and now you went on a date with him?!-Timmy was shocked.

-So?-asked Musa-Look, you can't tell the girls, they'll be worried, ok?

-Ok, but you'll have to tell them once.-said Timmy.

-And I will, just after this whole mermaid hunting situation dies down. But I especially can't tell them now since they're angry.-said Musa.

They got back to the table with the others.


	13. A fiery full moon

Chapter 13

-Thank you so much Miss Ofelia, we owe you big time!-said Bloom.

-Don't worry dear, I always help fellow mermaids.-she said.

-Miss Ofelia, there's something the girls and I have been wondering, is that bad thing supposed to happen on the full moon or after?-asked Bloom.

-Well, I'm not sure, but I know it's about Musa.-said Miss Ofelia.

-Yeah, we're kinda scared, but not Musa, she doesn't really believe you.-said Bloom.

-She's just like Nancy. She was one of my friends, she didn't believe my visions either.-said Miss Ofelia.

-Do you miss them, your friends.-asked Bloom.

-Every day. We had so many great adventures and there was a lot of excitement. It was like a fairy tale.-said Miss Ofelia-Well, you should better get going, now since you don't have detention anymore, I suggest you get ready for the full moon tonight.

-Yes, thanks once again. Goodbye!-said Bloom exiting the office.

…

Bloom entered the dorm. It was quiet, the girls were still mad at each other from that fight they had the other day.

-We have no detention.-said Bloom.

-Good. We wouldn't even have detention if it wasn't for Musa!-said Stella.

-What! You didn't have to wait for me!-said Musa.

-Well we did.-said Layla.

-Good.-said Musa.

-Girls, let's not fight! At least not today.-said Bloom.

-Ok, ok. I'm sorry.-said Musa.

-We're sorry too.-said Stella.

-Good, now let's get started.-said Tecna as she passed every girl a black rolled up paper.

-What's this for?-asked Layla.

-We'll be covering the windows with this, Timmy's idea. And also-Tecna opened the door to reveal Timmy-Timmy's gonna help us.

They started covering the windows and doors.

-All set!-said Flora-You can go now Timmy.

-What? No! I'm staying here after last time!-he said.

-It's fine, no moonlight can get in here.-said Bloom.

-Fine, but if it turns out you need my help, I told you so!-said Timmy leaving.

When he opened the door, Stella was looking in a mirror and was turned with her back to the door. The full moon wasn't fully risen, but Stella caught a glimpse of it in her mirror. Musa noticed Stella is staring at the mirror, so she stood up and she saw the full moon's reflection too.

It's been almost an hour and the room was getting hotter and hotter, but the girls didn't seem to notice much. Bloom and Flora were reading a magazine, Tecna was playing a video game, Stella and Layla were watching a movie and Musa listened to music.

-Guys! It's too hot!-said Musa.

-I agree!-said Stella.

They stood up and started pacing the room, fanning themselves with their hands.

-Come to think of it, it's unusually hot.-said Tecna.

-What's going on?-asked Bloom.

-I can't stand the heat!-said Stella.

-Do we have any ice cream?-asked Musa.

-Check the mini fridge.-said Layla.

Musa opened the fridge, and just as she did, the ice in the fridge melted.

-Guys!-she yelled.

-What?! You're moonstruck?-asked Tecna

-I guess.-said Musa.

-AAArh!-they heard Stella yell from her room.

They ran to her room and saw that the curtain was on fire.

…

-You two have to stay on the couch and stay cool!-said Tecna-I'll help.-She started cooling them with her magic and Flora helped.

-It's not working!-Musa stood up from the couch.

She left burnt footprints wherever she stepped. Her eyes widened.

-Musa, calm down, just get back on the couch and cool off.-said Bloom.

-No. You're not safe here with us.-said Stella standing up from the couch-Come on Muse.

They ran out of the building.

-Wait!-yelled Flora.

-Let's call Timmy.-said Tecna.

-Hello, Musa and Stella are moonstruck.-said Tecna.

-I saw them.-he said.

-How?-asked Tecna.

-Through the window. I'm on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes.-he hung up the phone.

…..

-Ok, so Musa and Stella are moonstruck, where do you think they went?-asked Timmy.

The girls looked at each other-MAKO!

-Ok, so MAKO it is.-said Timmy as they rushed outside.

…..

Musa and Stella were at MAKO, they stopped on the beach and once they dried off, they started running towards the moon pool. Musa got to the moon pool and was inside the pool. The water was boiling around her. Stella on the other hand tripped while they were running and fell down. She sat down, surrounded by fire, crying.

After a while someone came, it was Brandon.

-Stella, what are you doing here?! Come on you could get hurt!-he said.

-No, leave me alone!-she said.

-Stella are you ok, what happened?!-he asked.

-It's too much. It's such a big responsibility. I thought it'd be easy.-she sobbed.

-Hey, it's alright, let's get you out of here,-he hugged her, but got burned-Ow, Stella, that's a lot of fire, you're turning hot yourself!

-I'm sorry.-she sobbed.

-Don't be.-he said. They kissed and Brandon fainted from the heat she made with her powers.

…

The girls and Timmy were on his boat, heading to MAKO. The girls wore hoodies and sunglasses.

-How can we be sure they're on MAKO?-asked Bloom.

-By that.-Timmy pointed at the island, there was a massive fire.

They got to the beach, Tecna and Layla went to the forest with Timmy and Flora and Bloom went to check the moon pool.

Tecna, Layla and Timmy found Stella crying on the ground and a fainted Brandon next to her.

-Stella!-they hugged her but got burned.

-Let me help.-said Tecna as she cooled Stella and cooled down the fire.

-I'll take Brandon to the infirmary.-said Timmy.

-Stella, come to the moon pool.-said Layla.

-No!-said Stella-I can't.

-Come on, you'll feel better there!-said Tecna.

Stella stood up and they went to the moon pool.

-Get her inside!-yelled Flora as she and Bloom were floating around Musa.

Stella and Musa were floating on their backs in the moon pool while the water was boiling around them.

-If this doesn't end, we'll become fried fish!-said Layla.

The moon was no longer seen and the water around Stella and Musa stopped bubbling.

-Why am I in the moon pool?-asked Musa.

-What is going on?-asked Stella.

The girls smiled.

….

The next day the girls were at the café.

-Brandon called me this morning, something about a fire on MAKO and he said he woke up in the infirmary and was burnt. You know anything about this?-asked Stella.

-No.-said Bloom.

-Nope.-said Tecna. Flora shook her head.

-The girls didn't tell me anything!-said Musa.

-What fire?-asked Layla.

-Ok guys, I know it was me! Sheesh! Some friends you are!-said Stella.

-Maybe we can make it up to you with a swim?-asked Layla.

-Sure!-said Stella-Race you to MAKO!

-I'll catch up, just need to pay!-said Musa as the girls raced out of the café.

She paid and went to the beach. She looked around to see is anyone watching and jumped in. What she didn't know is that someone was watching her and took pictures of her jumping in, but never coming out of the water.

 **Author's note**

 **I'll stop posting daily, because I don't have time to write every day, but I won't stop writing the story, I'll keep posting, just not daily.**


	14. Daniel

Chapter 14

Musa was walking with Riven at the beach. He had his arm around her waist. They were talking and laughing.

Stella and Tecna were walking by and saw them.

-Look!-said Tecna.

-What?-asked Stella as Tecna dragged her behind a bush.

Tecna pointed at Musa and Riven.

-Is that Riven with Musa?-asked Stella with wide eyes.

-It looks like it. And they're laughing and talking, this looks like a date to me.-said Tecna. They kissed.

-Definitely a date.-said Stella.

-Why is she dating him, he's hunting us!-said Tecna.

-I don't know.-said Stella. Tecna took pictures.

-Just in case the others don't believe us.-she said.

…..

-Are you sure they're on a date, I mean maybe it's a friendly talk?-said Bloom.

-A bit too friendly if you ask me.-said Tecna.

-Or maybe it's someone else that looks like them?-said Flora.

-As much as I like to deny it, it's them.-said Layla.

-Are we gonna tell her?-asked Flora.

-No, we'll make sure Musa doesn't find out yet.-said Layla.

-Make sure Musa doesn't find out what?-asked Musa as she entered the room.

-Uhh….that we're going to the café this afternoon.-said Timmy.

-Ok.-said Musa confused-I'm going to my room.

-Maybe we should tell her now?-asked Bloom.

-Actually, we're gonna do it on a more private place.-said Tecna.

….

Musa just got her head out of the water, she was at the moon pool. The girls were there too.

-Musa, we know you're dating Riven.-said Stella.

-Oh, ok.-said Musa-Is that it?

-Why didn't you tell us?-asked Layla.

-Well, he's the mermaid hunter and I know what your reaction would be like.-said Musa.

-Musa this is dangerous, we can't be in danger because of you!-said Bloom.

-Oh, so it's my fault?! See this is exactly why I didn't tell you!-said Musa.

-Musa you're gonna have to choose, it's either us or him.-said Tecna.

-Friends don't give each other choices.-said Musa as she swam off.

-Guys, I don't feel like we did the right thing. I mean, you all have a boyfriend, why can't she have one?-asked Flora.

-Because, Flo, he is hunting us, more specifically you.-said Layla as they jumped in the moon pool.

…

-Hey!-said Musa as she saw Riven in the café.

-Hey!-he said-Where have you been?

-You know, here and there, you?-she asked.

-I've been here.-he said.

-Ok, so how about we go to the city.-she said.

-All right, what's up? What happened?-he asked.

-Nothing!-she said, he gave her the 'Are you kidding me?' look-Ok, I had a fight with the girls.

-Don't worry, you're girls, you'll get over it.-he said-Now, why don't we go for a swim?

-I don't feel like it, and besides, we were going to the city.-said Musa as they exited the café.

…..

Musa returned to the dorm at around curfew. She found Flora in the common room.

-Musa, can we talk?-she asked.

-What for?-asked Musa coldly.

-I'm sorry for what we did back at the moon pool, we shouldn't have threated you like that. I was against it, I mean, everyone has a boyfriend, so why can't you?-said Flora.

-Thanks for being on my side Flo, but they're right, he is hunting you.-said Musa.

-I don't care, as long as my friend is happy.-said Flora.

Musa hugged her-Thanks.

-And don't worry, the others will come to their senses and apologize.-said Flora.

-I hope so.-said Musa-Now, tell me how are things with you and Helia?

-Well, we've been on a few dates so far.-said Flora.

-Has he kissed you?-asked Musa.

-No.-said Flora.

-What?! You gotta take action, if you like him you gotta kiss him!-said Musa.

…..

The other day the girls were heading to their next class. They entered the classroom, and Musa was last. Before she entered, someone caught her wrist. She turned around.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, she felt fear rushing through her body.

-Daniel.-she managed to say.

-Hello Musa, long time no see.-he said.

-You know, I really gotta rush to class.-she said as she tried to get her hand out of his grasp.

-Would you look at that, we have the same class!-he said.

-Wait, you're a student here?-she asked.

-It's strange how faith brought me to you again.-he said.

-Really strange, as in you came here on purpose strange, right?-she said.

-Still smart I see.-he said.

-What do you want?-she hissed.

-Remember the last time we saw each other?-he asked. Musa gulped.

The bell rang, he let her go and she rushed to her seat.

…..

She was quiet the entire day. The girls noticed that. They were at the cafeteria.

-Musa, are you ok? If it's that choice we made you make, forget about it, it's not important, it's your choice, he is your boyfriend and we're your friends. We were stupid for making you choose.-said Layla.

-It's not that.-she said-It's no big deal, just a little cold.

-Ok.-said Bloom as they kept eating.

The lunch finished and they were heading to their next class.

…

After the girls finished their last class, they, Timmy and Daniel were the last ones to leave.

-Hey Musa, I see you've made some friends.-he said.

-So?-she said.

-Well I was just wondering, do they know about your little secret?-said Daniel.

-None of your business.-hissed Musa.

-Well, maybe I should demonstrate.-he said picking up his bottle of water.

Stella unnoticeably dried the bottle from the inside so there was no water in it.

-Good luck with that.-said Musa as he tried spraying her with water, but failed since the bottle was empty.

-I'll get to you, one day.-he said. They all got out of the classroom accept Daniel.

-Ok, spill!-said Layla when they entered their dorm.

-What?-said Musa.

-Who is that?-asked Stella.

-He is my psycho ex-boyfriend that knows about my secret and wants to expose it to the world.-said Musa.

-Well we have to get rid of him.-said Bloom.

-That's not gonna be easy. He never gives up.-said Musa.

-We'll try. And I already have some plans.-said Timmy.

-Wait, this is a brilliant idea, Timmy and I will hack the schools system and transfer him somewhere far away.-said Tecna.

-That could work.-said Layla-How long is it gonna take?

-Consider it done.-said Timmy-The school's computer system is so old fashioned, we broke through it in a matter of seconds.

-Great.-said Stella-Musa, are you ok?

-Yeah it's just, this seems way too easy. Maybe we should be more careful around water and don't swim for a while.-said Musa-I'm not sure, but it feels like this is not over yet.


	15. Field trip

Chapter 15

The girls were at the gym along with the rest of the class.

-This weekend we'll be having a field trip to MAKO island.-said the couch.

There were a lot of whispers.

-And there will be no exceptions!-he said as he left.

-MAKO? We can't let people go to MAKO!-said Layla. The girls and Timmy and Nabu were in a circle.

-If they find out about our secret…-(Flora)

-Well, you heard him, no exceptions.-said Nabu.

-Well, I guess we'll be going to MAKO right now.-said Tecna-Hurry up, we'll meet you there in an hour!

….

In about an hour, the girls, Timmy and Nabu were at MAKO

They covered the land entrance with a lot of rocks.

-And now, how about a swim?-asked Layla.

-I should get going.-said Musa.

-Yeah, me too.-said Flora.

-Well, I have a project.-said Tecna disappointed.

-No you don't.-said Musa.

-But I…-(Tecna).

-…want to swim. We know.-said Stella-I'm going too.

-I'll join them, bye!-said Bloom as they swam away, leaving Tecna, Timmy, Layla and Nabu.

-Well, are we going or what, come on!-yelled Layla running in the sea with Nabu behind her.

Tecna and Timmy got inside the water too.

They were swimming.

After a while, Timmy and Tecna got out of the water, Timmy helped her get out and now they were lying on the sand.

-It was fun.-she said.

-Yeah.-he said.

-We should do it again sometimes.-said Tecna.

-We should.-said Timmy.

-You know, you're special.-said Timmy.

-Timmy, just because I'm a mermaid it means I'm special.-said Tecna as she-since she was dry now-ran to sea and jumped in.

-I didn't mean you're special that way.-mumbled Timmy.

On the other side of the beach were Layla and Nabu.

-It's really cool what you can see underwater when you're with a mermaid.-he said.

-Well, being a mermaid has a lot of cool stuff to it.-said Layla.

-Layla, don't get me wrong, but you are amazing and I don't mean the mermaid part, I mean sure that's amazing too, but you are great.-he said.

-Thanks.-she said. They kissed.

-I think it's time to get going.-said Layla as she stood up and ran to the sea-Call me when you get back!

…..

Layla got back to the dorm to find Tecna nervously working on her laptop, Musa and Stella doing their homework and Bloom reading something, probably another book from the library.

-Hey what's up?-asked Layla.

No one responded.

-Ok.-she sat down on the couch.

-Great news!-Flora burst in through the front door-I got a job at the café!

-Great!-said Layla.

-Yeah but you need to be careful, juice=spillage and spillage=tail.-said Tecna.

-Don't worry I can handle it.-said Flora.

-Are you guys up for a slumber party?-asked Layla.

-I'm busy.-said Tecna.

-And I have a date with Riven.-said Musa.

-I have a date too.-said Stella.

-Me too.-said Bloom.

-Ok, well, I guess it's only me and Flora. Right Flo?-asked Layla.

-Actually, I kinda have a date with Helia.-said Flora.

-Don't you have a date Layla?-asked Stella.

-Well in difference of you, we don't have a date every day!-said Layla.

-Ok well, let's get going.-said Bloom as the girls left. Tecna got in her room.

-Great. It's just me all alone, talking to myself!-said Layla.

…

The other day the students were going on their field trip to MAKO. They were gathered in front of the school. The girls had a lot of towels with them.

-Is everyone here?!-said the couch.

There were a few 'yes' from the students.

-Good. Let's go. We have a few small boats, just enough for all the students to fit in.-said the couch.

-Excuse me couch, six girls are missing.-said Sky.

-Not my problem, if they want to come they'll have to come on another way, otherwise their grades will fall.-said the couch.

They got to MAKO only to find the girls there.

-How did you come here?-asked Sky as he gave Bloom a peck on the cheek.

-A friend dropped us off earlier.-said Bloom.

They started going around the island, sight-seeing.

They got to the waterfall part.

-I remember this place.-said Brandon.

The couch started walking through the water.

-We can't go.-said Musa.

-Why, it's just a little water.-said Riven.

-But, there may be some…fish.-said Bloom.

-Come on Bloom, it's just harmless fish.-said Sky.

-No!-said Bloom when Sky tried dragging her to the water.

-Actually, why don't you guys go, I need to go to the bathroom and the girls will wait for me.-said Layla.

-Ok.-said Sky as they started passing through the water.

Helia kissed Flora's hand before he left after the others.

-Are they gone?-asked Layla looking at their direction-Good.

-What's your plan?-asked Flora.

-Well, I'll create little rocks from the water, and Tecna will freeze them. We'll just pass by stepping on them.-said Layla.

They did what she said and everyone passed, Bloom was last. Layla and Tecna forgot that she was still passing, so they released the water-frozen rocks and they turned back into water, so Bloom splashed inside.

After a while, the girls noticed that Bloom is missing.

-Where is Bloom?-asked Sky.

-Uh, she's uh…-(Flora).

-Going to the bathroom.-said Stella.

-For 20 minutes?-he asked.

-Yeah.-said Flora.

The girls glared at Tecna and Layla. Timmy and Nabu took the girls aside.

-What happened?-whispered Timmy.

-Layla and I made water-frozen rocks to pass the river and we kind of forgot that Bloom was still crossing…-said Tecna.

-You left her there?!-asked Nabu-People could see her!

-I know, we're gonna go back.-said Layla.

They saw Sky running back.

-Oh no.-said Layla.

-Come on!-Musa started running after him and so did the others.

They weren't that lucky, because Sky was almost there.

-Sky wait!-yelled Flora, but he didn't hear her.

He got to the river and stopped in his tracks. The girls caught up to him.

-Bloom?-he asked. She was still in her mermaid form.

-Here.-Tecna passed her a towel.

Bloom dried off.

-We have to catch up with the others, come on.-said Stella as they all accept Bloom and Sky left.

-When were you gonna tell me?-he asked.

-I'm sorry Sky but the girls and I made a promise that we won't tell anyone.-said Bloom-I wanted to tell you but, there's this mermaid hunter and we have to be alert.

-Riven? Is he the mermaid hunter you're talking about?-asked Sky.

Bloom nodded.

-So all of you are mermaids. It has to be, you all couldn't pass the waterfall.-said Sky.

-Sky, are you gonna tell someone?-asked Bloom.

-Of course not! You know I wouldn't hurt you!-he kissed her.

-I'll explain the other stuff you need to know about mermaids later, right now we need to catch up to the others.-said Bloom.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm gonna make a break with this story cuz I feel like I'm too pushy and I don't really think the chapters are great. I'm gonna continue writing the story in September. I'm really sorry, but by then I hope all my chapters will be done and I'll send them. In the meantime I'll post a few stories I have in mind. Thanks for reading my story and tanks for the reviews, I'll finish this story this fall!**


	16. The ring

Chapter 16

The girls were at the café, Flora was working and Tecna was at the moon pool.

Tecna entered the café.

-Hey Tec what's up?-asked Bloom.

-Look what I found at the bottom of the moon pool.-said Tecna showing them a ring with a white little gem in it.

-It's beautiful.-said Flora.

-But how could it be at the moon pool, I thought no one went there.-said Bloom.

-Maybe we should ask Miss Ofelia.-said Tecna.

-Well, Flo's shift is almost finished and we can go then.-said Layla.

-Hey, guess who works here accept for Flora?-said Stella-Helia.

-So are they a couple already?-asked Tecna.

The girls nodded.

…..

The girls were at Miss Ofelia's office.

She had the ring in her hands and was looking at it. A tear rolled down her cheek.

-Miss Ofelia are you ok?-asked Bloom.

-Yes dear.0she said-This was Andrea's.

-She was one of your friends?-asked Stella.

Miss Ofelia nodded.

-She had the ice power, just like me.-said Miss Ofelia-This was her ring. We all had a ring like this, mine and Andrea's are with a white gem, Nancy and Olivia's were with a red gem and Alexandra and Anastasia's were with a blue gem.

She got a ring with a white gem out of one of her drawers-This is mine. It would be hard for you to find them all. Tecna, you found this so you can keep it.

-Are you sure?-asked Tecna.

Miss Ofelia nodded. Tecna put on the ring.

…

-So the original mermaids had rings like this?-asked Timmy, inspecting the ring. The girls nodded.

-Hey where's Bloom?-asked Musa.

-She said she's going out.-said Stella.

…..

Bloom was swimming hand in hand with Sky. They got to MAKO.

-I see you're taking this mermaid thing too good.-said Bloom.

-Well just because you're a mermaid it doesn't mean you're any different.-said Sky.

They started kissing.

-Get a room you two!-said Layla diving out of the water with Musa.

-Hey what are you doing here?-asked Bloom.

-We were looking for you. The others will be here any minute we have something important to discuss.-said Musa.

-I guess I should be going.-said Sky.

-Actually, this concerns you too, you know the secret too.-said Layla.

-Just get out of the pool to make space for the others.-said Musa.

In a while the others (the rest of the girls and Timmy and Nabu) came too.

-So what's this meeting about?-asked Bloom.

-That's what I want to know.-said Stella-You just interrupted my beauty sleep!

-Ok, well we just found out from Timmy and Nabu that Riven, Brandon and Helia are planning on a mermaid hunt.-said Layla.

-What?!-said everyone minus Musa, Layla, Timmy and Nabu.

-Ow! Not too loud!-said Musa rubbing her ear.

-How are they gonna do that?-asked Bloom.

-Helia would never hurt someone!-said Flora.

-Flora, he doesn't know it's us, none of them does!-said Tecna.

-Ok, calm down! We have a plan, me, Sky and Timmy are gonna join them so we can lead them the wrong way and find out what are they up to.-said Nabu.

-Ok.-said Stella.

-So we need to be extra careful around water and around them.-said Tecna.

-Does that mean we can't go out with them?-asked Flora.

-Maybe a little.-said Layla.

-Guys, we can take care of ourselves!-said Musa.

-Ok, but be careful!-said Tecna.

-Well, I officially declare this meeting over.-said Musa-Oh and there's a full moon tomorrow.

Everyone left.

…..

The girls were at the café, they were waiting for Flora's shift to finish so they could go at the beach and maybe even go for a swim.

Flora was making the last juices for that day. She carried them on a tray, she turned around only to bump into Helia. The juices spilled on her.

-Flora are you ok?-he asked.

-Fine!-she rushed to the cooler room.

-Flora are you sure you're ok?-asked Helia.

-Yeah, don't worry just go. I'll close the café!

-Ok.-he said-If you need something…

-I'm fine!-she said.

He left the café and only Flora and the girls were left.

-Flora are you ok?-asked Bloom.

-Yeah, you guys go, I'll catch up, just need to change!-she said.

-Ok.-the girls left the café.

Flora's tail barely dried and she stood up.

She slipped on the ice and pushed the door from the cooler closing it.

She was trapped inside since cooler rooms can only be opened from outside.

She couldn't call for help since her phone wasn't with her.

….

The girls were already back from their Swim and were in their dorm.

-Do you have any idea where Flora may be? The café closed almost an hour ago.-said Layla.

-I don't know, let's call her.-said Tecna.

They called, but no one picked up the phone.

-Maybe we should call Timmy?-said Tecna.

-Oh come on girls, she's probably gonna come back in a while, no need to make a big fuss about it.-said Layla.

-You're right.-said Tecna.

…

The next morning, Flora was in the cooler room and wasn't even cold.

Someone opened the door, it was Helia.

-Flora? What are you doing here?-he asked.

-I kinda got stuck yesterday.-she said.

-Come here, you must be freezing.-he opened his arms and Flora hugged him.

-Are you alright?-he asked.

-Uh-uh.-she nodded.

-I knew I shouldn't have left you in here, I'm so sorry.-he said.

-It's ok, it's my fault, I slipped on the ice and accidently closed the door.-said Flora.

-I can cover your shift, you don't have to work today.-he said.

-No, I'm fine!-she said-I can work.

-No! You need to rest ok?-he said.

-Ok.-she said-Thanks.

-No problem, besides, I shouldn't have left you in the first place.-he said.

-It's ok.-she said.

…

-Girls, I'm worried, what if someone kidnapped her, or what if a scientist kidnapped her to run experiments, or a fisherman for her tail, or…-Stella was panicking.

-Calm down Stella!-said Bloom-We'll find her!

-We've already been through MAKO and every part of the sea we've ever been to.-said Layla.

-Let's go through the city.-said Bloom.

-Or the café!-said Tecna.

Someone opened the door.

-Flora!-the girls tackled her with a hug.

-Ok, ok!-she said laughing-You can let me go now!

They stood up.

-Where have you been?!-asked Bloom-We were worried sick!

-Sorry, I kinda accidently got locked up in the cool room.-said Flora.

-How come you're not all frozen?-asked Tecna.

-I don't know, I wasn't even cold in there.-said Flora-I guess it's connected to me being a mermaid with ice powers.

-Wait, if you were locked up in the cooler room, then who locked up the café?-asked Musa.

The girls looked at each other and started laughing.

-You're in big troubled Flo!-said Layla.

Flora gulped.

Author's note

I know I said I won't write anymore this month, but I decided to write one more chapter. Winx club fan, I'm not sure which date, but I think I'll start somewhere at the beginning of September.

As I said before, in the meantime, I'll write a few more stories and I'll continue this one this September J .


	17. It's gonna be a cold night!

Chapter 17

The girls just finished with their last class and were heading towards their dorm.

Their dorm was already ready for the full moon.

-What do you say we have one last swim?-asked Bloom.

-I don't know…-said Tecna.

-Oh come on Tec, it'll be fun!-said Stella.

-Ok, ok.-she said.

…

The girls came back from their swim to find Miss Ofelia in their dorm.

-Miss Ofelia. What a surprise.-said Flora.

-Hello girls.-she said-I came to tell you what Sky, Nabu and Timmy told me, they couldn't come because they are with the other Specialists now and are working on their plan about mermaids.

-Ok, so what did they find out?-asked Layla.

-Well, a little while ago, Brandon and Helia were diving around MAKO island. They tried to stop them, but they were stubborn.-said Miss Ofelia.

-MAKO? We were at MAKO a few minutes ago!-said Musa.

…..

The girls were pacing around their room.

-Relax girls, I'm sure they saw nothing.-said Miss Ofelia.

There was a knock on their door.

They opened the door to find Helia, Brandon and Riven.

-You'll never guess what we found when we were at MAKO!-said Brandon.

-Ooo! I wonder!-whispered Layla with a huge sarcasm.

-Ok, so we planted some cameras around MAKO in case we catch something.-said Helia.

-Anyways, we saw…mermaids!-said Brandon.

-Brandon honey, I think you hit your head on a rock.-said Stella, sounding concerned.

Brandon and Stella started discussing the recent happenings.

-See, this is why we put the cameras, so they can believe us.-Helia told Flora.

-Um, Helia, I think Stella's right, you probably hit your heads on some rock, or the lack of oxygen…-(Flora).

-I just though at least you'd believe me.-he said.

-You believe me Muse, right?-asked Riven.

-I….uh….i…-(Musa).

-Thought so.-said Riven.

The guys left, promising they'll have pictures and prove their girlfriends and friends they're right.

-Well, they didn't see our faces…-said Bloom.

…

The girls with Sky, Timmy and Nabu were at the café.

-I still don't get how they got the cameras.-said Timmy.

-I'm going for a swim.-said Musa.

-You can't!-said Layla-Didn't you hear them, they have cameras!

-I know! I'm not going to MAKO, I'm just swimming.-said Musa as she ran outside the café and jumped in the sea.

…..

While she was at work, Flora kept avoiding Helia. When her shift ended she rushed in the storage to change, right that moment, Helia entered.

-You've been avoiding me all day!-he said.

-I don't know what are you talking about Helia.-said Flora.

-Flora, is something wrong?-he asked, concerned.

-No.-she said with her back turned to him.

-Flora…-he put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged his hand off.

-Flora please, tell me.-he said.

She sighed-I can't.

-Flora,-he put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around-I want to help, please.

She shook her head-No. I'm sorry, I can't tell you yet.

-It's ok, but when you're ready, I'm here for you.-he lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her.

This was their first kiss and Flora was as red as tomato from the blushing.

-I know.-she said, smiling.

….

Musa was swimming in the ocean, enjoying the view and the water, forgetting all of her problems.

As she was swimming, she felt something being tied up around her waist. She turned her head to see a chain, she swam up.

She saw a bigger, fishing boat with some people on it. She saw the chain was connected to the boat and suddenly, she was being pulled on board. The process took a while since her tail was really heavy.

When she got on board, she saw a woman she didn't recognize, in fact, she couldn't recognize any of the people on board, until she saw a familiar face. It was Daniel.

-Hello Musa.-he said evilly smirking-Thought you could get rid of me? Well think again.

Musa's eyes widened-How…..how did you find me?!

-You see, after I left the school, I focused on finding a scientist. So, Musa, meet Dr. Evans. She will help me with my research on mermaids. Now, we were smoothly sailing when we spot something big moving in the ocean…you should figure out the rest if you're smart enough.-said Daniel.

Musa growled-My friends will save me.

-But they don't know your secret, do they?-he said evilly.

-You have no idea…-mumbled Musa.

….

The girls were in their dorm, locked up for that night's full moon.

-Guys, where's Musa?-asked Layla, suddenly looking up from her paper.

-Isn't she in her room?-asked Stella.

-I checked she's not there.-said Bloom.

-She went for a swim!-said Tecna suddenly.

-Oh no, it's a full moon! Who knows what she'll do!-said Flora.

-You know what, I'm going after her!-said Layla, standing up from the couch.

-NO!-the girls stopped her.

-Are you crazy?! The last thing we need is a moonstruck mermaid wondering around while we try to find Musa!-said Tecna.

-Find? We're going out?-asked Flora.

-No, I have an idea, I'll call Timmy, he can go out with Nabu and Sky to look for her.-said Tecna.

-OK, do it.-said Bloom.

-Hey, where did Layla go?-asked Stella.

Layla just opened the door, everyone closed their eyes, but Tecna ran to Layla and pushed her aside and saw the moon from the windows in the hallway. Layla stood up and closed the door.

-Layla, you're lucky Tecna pushed you away, you would've been moonstruck!-said Stella.

-Yeah but now Tecna's moonstruck!-said Bloom.

There was a knock on the door.

-Flora, it's Helia, I need to talk to you!-said Helia from the other side of the door.

-Oh goodie!-said Stella.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Author's note.**

 **I'm back! I know I said I'll write in September, but I got two chapters including this one ready and I thought, why not post it? I'm still on vacation which means I probably won't post that often, but I'll make sure to.**

 **R &R**


	18. It's gonna be a cold night! pt2

Chapter 18

 _ **Previously…**_

 **-You'll never guess what we found when we were at MAKO!-said Brandon.**

- **Anyways, we saw…mermaids!**

…

 **-Guys, where's Musa?-asked Layla.**

…

 **-Hello Musa.-he said evilly smirking-Thought you could get rid of me? Well think again.**

 **Musa's eyes widened-How…..how did you find me?!**

…

 **-Yeah but now Tecna's moonstruck!-said Bloom.**

 **There was a knock on the door.**

 **-Flora, it's Helia, I need to talk to you!-said Helia from the other side of the door.**

 **-Oh goodie!-said Stella.**

….

There was a knock on the door.

-Flora, it's Helia, I need to talk to you!-said Helia from the other side of the door.

-Oh goodie!-said Stella.

-Flora, open up!-he said.

-Uh, just a second!-she said.

She turned around to the girls-What do I do?

-Ok…um…we're going to go to my room to keep an eye on Tecna, you answer the door.-said Layla.

They got inside Layla's room.

Flora opened the door by standing behind it with closed eyes. Helia got inside and she closed the door.

-Flora, we've been dating a few months and I'm crazy about you! But a good relationship means no secrets, and I know you have a secret!-said Helia.

-Oh come on, me, secret?-said Flora nervously.

-Flora, this is serious!-yelled Helia-If you don't tell me the truth we're through!

-Um…i…Helia…i-(Flora)

They heard a scream from Layla's room, followed by a thud and a "Tecna!".

-I better check that out, be right back!-Flora rushed in Layla's room.

Everything was a mess in there, Tecna was trying to escape Layla and Bloom's grasp while Stella was on the floor in mermaid form, drying herself with her powers.

-Good, you're here!-said Layla-Did he leave?

-No.-said Flora-He wants me to tell him the secret.

-You mustn't! Especially not tonight!-said Bloom.

-Let me go!-yelled Tecna, blasting ice all over the room, freezing everyone on the spot. Only their heads weren't frozen.

-What's going on?!-Helia tried to enter the room, but Flora was on the ground in front of the door in mermaid form.

-Flora! Open up!-yelled Helia.

In the meantime Tecna (who wasn't frozen) jumped through the window, revealing a glimpse of the full moon to Flora.

Stella got rid of the ice and Helia entered the room.

-Where is Tecna, I heard you call her name?-asked Helia.

-Tecna isn't here.-said Bloom.

-She just jumped out of the window and went to MAKO. I love MAKO. Can I go to MAKO?-asked Flora dreamily.

The girls looked at each other in shock.

-…Flora hit her head.-said Layla.

-Yeah, she hit it really bad.-said Bloom.

-I don't believe any of this.-said Helia-I'm not leaving until I find out what is going on!

-I think he should know.-said Flora.

The girls looked at her with anticipation.

-I'll show him!-said Flora.

She got inside Layla's bathroom and turned on the water.

…

Musa was locked in a small cabin on the boat. She couldn't use her powers to get out since there was a camera. She then remembered they didn't take her phone when she transformed back. She stood under the camera and turned to the wall so they can't see what she's doing. She quickly texted Layla, hoping she'll see the message soon or that she's not moonstruck.

Right that moment Daniel showed up.

-Give me that!-he took her phone and smashed it from the ground.

-Hey, I just got that!-said Musa.

-Shut up!-he said.

-Or what?-she asked-Do you really think I'm scared of you?

-You should be, I have an entire team of scientists with me, and you're only one mermaid. You can't do anything.-he said.

-Want to bet?-said Musa.

-Oh, and by the way, I'd like you to meet the people that helped with this project.-Daniel opened the door, Musa's eyes widened.

…

Flora got inside Layla's bathroom and turned on the water.

-Helia look!-Bloom pulled him out of the bathroom and Stella slipped in and closed the door.

-What are you doing?!-yelled Helia.

-Flora's not really herself, she's stressed out and all.-(Bloom).

-Why don't you just wait in the living room.-said Layla, rushing him out of her room-Bloom…

-Already on it!-Bloom showed her her phone with Timmy's caller ID on it.

Stella got out of the now frozen bathroom.

-She didn't want me to dry off her tail so she froze the bathroom!-said Stella.

-Timmy, Sky and Nabu are on their way.-said Bloom.

Layla got a text.

-It's from Musa!-she said excitedly.

The girls gathered around her while they tried to keep Flora from escaping.

Layla started reading.

 **Help! Daniel and a crazy scientist kidnapped me while I was swimming. I'm locked in their boat. Last time I saw the ocean, we were near MAKO. Hurry** **!**

The girls had worried expressions on their faces.

Right that moment, Timmy, Sky and Nabu's voices were heard from the living room. The girls got in the living room.

-Girls!-Sky and Nabu hugged their girlfriends.

-Helia, could you…-(Bloom)

-No! I want to know what is going on!-he yelled.

-Fine!-said Layla-We're mermaids!

-Yeah right!-said Helia.

-Well you'll just have to take our word for it cuz we don't have time to explain!-said Layla.

-Girls it's not that scary, Tecna and Flora are just moonstruck!-said Timmy.

-Oh it's scarier than you think. Tecna escaped and probably went to MAKO while there's a boat somewhere around there full of scientists called by no other than Daniel. And how do we know that? Musa just texted us saying Daniel had her locked up on his boat!-said Stella.

-Wait, are we talking about Daniel that went to this school and is a mermaid hunter?-asked Helia.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	19. It's gonna be a cold night! pt3

Chapter 19

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **-Anyways, we saw…mermaids!**_

…

 _ **-Hello Musa.-he said evilly smirking-Thought you could get rid of me? Well think again.**_

 _ **Musa's eyes widened-How…..how did you find me?!**_

…

 _ **I'd like you to meet the people that helped with this project.-Daniel opened the door, Musa's eyes widened.**_

…

 _ **-Where is Tecna, I heard you call her name?-asked Helia.**_

 _ **-She just jumped out of the window and went to MAKO. I love MAKO. Can I go to MAKO?-asked Flora dreamily.**_

…

 _ **-Oh it's scarier than you think. Tecna escaped and probably went to MAKO while there's a boat somewhere around there full of scientists called by no other than Daniel. And how do we know that? Musa just texted us saying Daniel had her locked up on his boat!-said Stella.**_

 _ **-Wait, are we talking about Daniel that went to this school and is a mermaid hunter?-asked Helia.**_

…

-Wait, are we talking about Daniel that went to this school and is a mermaid hunter?-asked Helia.

-Yeah…-(Bloom)

-Riven, Brandon and I hired him and Dr. Evans to help us look for mermaids, but Musa's ok, he can't do anything to her cuz I know she's not a mermaid!-said Helia.

Layla poured water on Flora and she turned into a mermaid.

-Whoa!-Helia jumped off the couch-That means we put all of you in danger! I'm sorry, we didn't know!

-No time for that, we need to go find Tecna!-Timmy rushed towards the door, but was stopped by Sky.

-We need a plan, we can't just rush there and say: "Hey, Musa is our friend, please let her go, oh and tell us if you see another mermaid, she's our friend too!"-said Sky.

-But we need to hurry up! Who knows what's happened to them!-said Stella.

…

Daniel opened the door. Musa's eyes widened.

-Musa? What are you doing here?-asked Riven.

-I'll leave you two alone.-said Daniel with a wicked grin as he left.

-Well? What are you doing here?-he asked.

-I'm the mermaid Riven!-she said.

-What? No!-he said.

Musa went to the water bowl that was there if she was thirsty and put her hand in, then she sat on the ground and transformed.

Riven's eyes widened.

-I can't believe after everyone telling you you were wrong, you went as far as inviting a scientist to help you!-said Musa.

-Why didn't you tell me?-he asked.

-You mean tell one of the great mermaid hunters that I'm a mermaid?!-asked Musa.

-I'm sorry Muse.-he said.

Musa shook her head-Sorry is not enough now. I should've known the minute I saw you that you never give up.

-I'll fix this, I promise!-he got out of the cabin.

…..

The girls (minus Flora) were on Timmy's boat along with Sky, Timmy and Nabu.

They got a call from Brandon and Riven telling them the location of the boat.

They got to the boat and met up with Riven and Brandon. They told them the plan and the girls got on Dr. Evans' boat, while the guys stayed on Timmy's boat.

The girls saw that Daniel and Evans took Musa out on the boat. Stella slowly melted the handcuffs Musa had on, only Musa noticed it. Stella also (with the help of Musa) melted the crew's tasers.

The girls gave her a sign when everyone was distracted and she ran and jumped in the ocean. The girls jumped after her as well, and Dr. Evans saw them.

-We need to capture her, come on!-yelled Daniel furiously.

-Wait! _We_ have the advantage now. We know their secret.-she said.

- _Their_ secret?-asked Daniel.

….

The girls got at their secret spot along with the guys.

-Stella, i…I didn't know.-said Brandon.

-I know, it's just really hard to feel the same after what you did.-said Stella.

-Yes, but we helped you on the end, and we did it because we love you!-he said.

-I guess you're right, you didn't know.-Stella gave him a peck on the lips.

-Muse.-Riven sat down on the sand next to her.

-What?-she asked.

-I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't hurt you.-he said.

-I know. But, I don't feel like I can trust you again.-said Musa.

-Are you saying we should…-(Riven)

-Yeah. I think we should break up.-said Musa-Sorry Riven, it's just, we're different, and it doesn't look like we'll work out.

-Yeah, I guess.-he said-Friends?

-Friends.-smiled Musa.

-Alright everyone, someone has to go to MAKO…-(Bloom).

-I'll go.-said Timmy.-I'll look for Tecna.

…

Timmy just got to the moon pool through the land entrance. He found Tecna in the bubbling, moon pool, she was staring at the moon.

-Tecna!-he said.

She turned around to see him.

-Go home Timmy, you don't belong here!-she said.

-No!-he said.

She froze his legs, once the moon disappeared from the moon pool, Tecna fainted.

The ice disappeared and Timmy ran to her and pulled her out of the pool.

-Tecna?-he checked her pulse-Thanks goodness!

In a while she woke up.

Timmy was pacing around the moon pool.

-Timmy?-she said as he ran to her.

-Are you ok?-he asked.

She nodded. He was staring at her.

-Timmy?-she said.

-Oh, yeah?-he said.

-Look, I know this probably isn't the greatest moment, but…I really like you.-she said, blushing.

-Oh…well…i…um…you see i…

-It's ok Timmy, we can be just friends.-she said as she got out of the moon pool cave through the land entrance.

Timmy just stood there for a couple of minutes, until he started running after her.

-Tecna! Tecna!-he yelled.

Tecna stopped and turned around. He got in front of her and kissed her.

-I'm sorry, I was just confused, I didn't expect the girl of my dreams to like me!-he said.

….

In the morning the girls were all sleeping in the living room, dead tired. Since they were really tired, they just put Flora to sleep and just fell asleep wherever they could.

Flora (who was sleeping in her room) woke up and got to the living room.

-Guys?-no one moved-Guys!

-Huh?-Layla who was on the edge of the couch fell, pulling Tecna who was next to her, down with her. When they fell, Bloom woke up, and since she was sleeping on the ground, Layla and Tecna who didn't see her tripped over her, falling on top of Musa who was on the armchair. Musa woke up and kicked Bloom's leg causing Bloom to stumble and fall on top of Stella. Stella screamed.

-O-k.-said Flora-Good morning!

-Shh!-the others covered their years.

-What happened last night?-asked Flora, this time a bit more quiet.

She got a text.

 **From: Helia**

 **Hi! Meet me at MAKO for a swim!**

She showed the girls the message and they chuckled.

-Why don't we tell you our part of the story and your boyfriend tells you his part?-said Bloom.

-Huh?-(Flora).

 **Author's note**

 **I am really sorry for the chapter mix-up, i mixed up the numbers and i thought it was chapter 19, i'm so sorry!**

 **For someone who may have not noticed, this was the 13 chapter that i already sent some time ago.**

 **Once again, i am really sorry!**


	20. Frozen solid

Chapter 20

The girls were at Miss Ofelia's office re-telling the story of last night.

-Must have been some adventure.-she said.

-It sure was.-said Tecna.

-Um, Miss Ofelia?-said Musa-Last night, when I was trapped, I sort of, stole a ring from Dr. Evans.

-What? Why didn't you tell us?-asked Layla.

-Honestly I forgot.-said Musa.

-How could you steal!-said Stella.

-It wasn't just any ring, it wasn't just any ring, it was exactly like the ring Tecna found, well, except for the gem, this one's red.-said Musa.

-It must be Olivia's. She once lost it, but then she found it in an antique shop. The seller claimed it's an old jewelry so it was really expensive. Poor Olivia started collecting the money determined to buy the ring, but she never finished. Before she managed to get it, someone already did.-said Miss Ofelia.

Musa put the ring on.

-It suits you nicely.-said Miss Ofelia.

…..

The six girls and guys were at the café. Helia, Brandon and Riven took them out for a treat to make it up to them for last night.

-You know, maybe you should do something else to make it up to us.-said Stella.-Like…a swim?

-Yeah ok.-said Brandon.

-To MAKO.-said Flora.

-Oh, no! It's too far!-said Helia.

-Hey, you owe us that much!-said Bloom.

-Fine.-said Brandon.

-You don't have to go if you don't want to.-Musa told Riven.

-Hey, my shift starts in a while, so I'll meet you guys at our secret beach spot at around 2?-said Flora.

They gave her thumbs up.

…

Flora was still at work. She went to serve waiting customers.

-Hello, how may I serve you?-she looked up from her sketchbook to see Daniel and Dr. Evans.

-Hello, welcome to "Sea Café" (1), how may I serve you.-said Flora.

-I'll have a mango smoothie.-said Dr. Evans.

-I'm good with just a glass of water.-said Daniel.

Flora nervously brought their order

As she put the glass of water on the table, Daniel accidently knocked it over, spraying all the water on Flora.

-Oh, I am terribly sorry!-he caught her hand.

-It's ok.-she managed to get out of his grasp and ran to the cooler room.

Flora sat in the cooler room for a while, waiting for her tail to dry off.

She spent a lot of time and the cooler room became the not-so-cool-anymore room, because she held the door open (in case she got locked up again).

When her tail dried off, she was about to freeze it again, but her boss called her to serve a table.

She went out of the cooler room and saw Tecna.

-Hey Tec, can you do me a favor and go to the cooler room to refreeze it, cuz I need to go serve some people.-said Flora.

-Yeah, ok.-Tecna went to the cooler room.

Flora was in the middle of making a juice, when suddenly, everything around her froze.

Tecna got out of the cooler room and froze in her tracks (not literally).

-What happened?-she asked.

-I'd like to ask you the same question!-said Flora.

…..

Layla and Nabu decided to go swimming alone, before the others. They were swimming back to their beach spot, they were at MAKO.

In the middle of the swim, Nabu let go of Layla's hand and swam deeper, giving her a sign to continue swimming.

In a while he dived out with a ring.

-What is this?-asked Layla.

-Well, I found this at the bottom of the ocean. I thought you might like it, especially since it's like the ones Tecna and Musa have.-said Nabu.

-Thanks!-she hugged him-It really means a lot to me.-she put on the ring and admired it-This must be Alexandra's or Anastasia's. Why don't we go and ask Miss Ofelia?

-Ok.-he said.

-You know, Anastasia and Alexandra had the same power I do!-said Layla.

…

-Ok, so I went in the cool room and froze it because the ice was melting.-said Tecna-And when I got out, everything except for Flora was frozen!

-Well, Flora did say she once spent the night in the cool room without even being cold. Now I'm guessing that mermaids can resist their powers natural form. For instance, you two should be able to resist ice, Musa and Stella heat and, I'm not sure about Bloom and Layla, but I guess that being a mermaid itself makes water resistance possible. Although…

-Timmy, focus!-said Flora.

-Alright, alright! Well, since there are people here as well, I suppose that heating powers won't be enough. We will also need a water manipulating power so we can make the people's frozen liquids inside their bodies move again, because if we use only heating powers, the ice might be melted, but those people will not come back to life.-said Timmy.

-Only you have the gift to make science seem gross.-said Flora.

-I'll call the girls.-said Tecna.

…

Layla was at Miss Ofelia's office.

-This one belonged to Anastasia.-said Ofelia-You know, she was such a story teller, once she said that she was actually the long lost princess of Russia! Of course no one believed her stories, but that's why she became a great author. She became famous by writing fictional stories for adults and children, mostly children.-she sighed-When she was around 50 years old, she was hunted by some people that lived in her town because she was caught using her powers. Luckily she managed to escape, and moved in another town with her husband. She got sick during their run and died a few months after they moved.

-I'm really sorry.-said Layla-I don't know how it's like to lose a friend, but it must be awful.

-Promise me that the six of you will stick together!-said Miss Ofelia.

-I promise.-said Layla.

Her phone rang.

-Go on dear.-said Miss Ofelia, gesturing her to pick up the phone.

-Hello?-asked Layla.

-Hey, it's me, I already called the others, come to the Sea Café, it's an emergency!-said Tecna.

-Ok, I'll be right there.-said Layla-My friends need me…

-Go, help them.-said Miss Ofelia.

Layla was about to exit the door.

-I'd like to hear your adventures sometimes.-said Miss Ofelia-How about you come for tea in my room tomorrow?-she asked.

-Sure, I'll tell the girls.-said Layla-Goodbye, see you tomorrow!

…..

Layla entered the café.

-Wow! What happened here?-she asked.

-Close the door please!-Flora rushed behind her to close the door.

The girls were all there with Timmy.

-Now let me explain why we're all here…

-Layla and Bloom need to make the liquid move in all the people's bodies with their powers and Musa and Stella need to dry this entire place, including the people, after Bloom and Layla are done.-said Flora.

Timmy glared at her.

-What? You were gonna take forever!-said Flora.

-Ok, well anyway we need your help.-said Tecna.

-Sure, we can do that.-said Bloom.

….

Two hours passed and the girls still weren't done. They made the people's liquids move, but until they finished with the person next to them, the first one would go back to frozen state. They also couldn't melt the ice since it was too much and too thick.

-I can't do this anymore!-said an angry Layla, banging her hands from the table.

-Hey relax, we'll do this!-said Bloom.

-We can't do this!-Layla banged her hands from the table releasing some kind of a flash.

-What was that?-asked Tecna.

-I have no idea.-said Layla-It probably doesn't matter.

-I think Layla and I should make a break.-said Bloom.

-Ok, I'll try this one more time.-said Musa.

She put both of her hands in the air and tried melting the ice, but only managed to melt an inch.

-Aargh! I am done with this!-she said.

There was another flash of light and the ice melted. Everyone started moving and it seemed like nothing happened.

The girls and Timmy were staring.

-What happened?-asked Stella.

-It's like nothing ever happened!-said Tecna.

-I think I may have the answer.-said Timmy-But I need to make some research first. Are you coming?-he asked Tecna.

-Sure.-they got out of the café.

-I always knew those two will end up together!-said Stella.

-Ok, I say we don't use our powers until Timmy finds something out because we can't risk something like this happening or having the North Pole melt.-said Layla.

-What? Why are you all looking at me? It's not like _I'm_ going to do something like that!-said Stella.

~~~~S~~~~~

~~~~CAFÉ~~~~~

~~~~~~~A~~~~~

 **Author's note**

 **BeCkY** **-I know that the couples don't really have a lot of moments together, well, some of them do and some of them have a few scenes only. I have a few more moments in the chapters after chapter 14 (since you were talking about that chapter, I suppose you've only read until then) with Flora and Helia. I've been rereading my past chapters in this story and I too realized that there may be a few more scenes with Musa, but I'm trying to equally put all the characters in the story. And also, I don't write too much about the couples since the point of the story is about being a mermaid.**

 **Jessy** **-If you don't like my story you don't have to read it, but if you do, at least tell me what you think will make it better.**

 **Btw I'm planning on making a sequel, a bit (ok more than a bit) similar to H2O's season 2, after I finish with the last 4-5 chapters of this story.**


	21. Five here, one more to go

Chapter 21

Stella was lying on her bed, surrounded by used tissues, boxes of tissues, some medicine on her bed table and lots and lots of burnt fabrics.

-Guys?-she didn't get an answer-Guys!

Bloom entered the room, hiding behind a metal bowl.

-Yes?

-Can I get a glass of water?-asked Stella.

-Uh-uh.-Bloom cautiously went to Stella's bedside table and lifted the empty glass with her gloves.

-This is not such a big deal you…..Achoo!-Stella sneezed, putting the curtain on fire.

Bloom put out the fire with her water powers.

-That could've been me!-she exited the room.

-How'd it go?-asked Layla when Bloom exited the room.

-Good.-said Bloom-She set the curtain on fire.

-What if Miss G. comes and sees that, what are we going to say?-asked Layla.

-I don't know but we're definitely getting detention.-said Bloom-Or at least Stella is.

-Too bad it's only the two of us.-said Layla-Some ice powers really would've helped with Stella.

-Well, you know how Tecna is when it comes to exams, and also when she drags the others to study with her.-said Bloom.

Layla nodded.

…

Tecna, Timmy, Bloom and Flora were walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

-How are things with Stella?-asked Timmy.

-Well, there is something we didn't expect, but should've.-said Tecna-Her powers are kind of out of control.

-I guess it will be over with the cold.-said Timmy.

-You're kidding right?-said Flora-What happened with all the scientific curiosity? I thought you'll at least want to dissect Stella!

-I'm just not that into it now.-said Timmy as he walked away.

-What was that all about?-asked Bloom.

-No idea.-said Tecna-But if Timmy doesn't want to do science than something is really wrong.

Layla and Musa joined them.

-Hey what's up?-asked Musa.

-Timmy hates science.-said Bloom.

-Am I in a parallel universe?-asked Musa.

-No Musa you'r-Achoo!-Bloom sneezed and the water pipes above them broke, spraying them with water.

They ran to the closest bathroom and locked the door.

-Hello? Who's there, I can't open my door!-said someone from a bathroom stall.

The girls kept quiet while Musa was slowly drying them.

They transformed back and an older lady showed up from the stall.

-Did you girls have something to do with my door?-she asked.

-What? No, we just got here.-said Tecna.

-So, what's your name?-asked Bloom.

-I am Mrs. Dursley.-she said-I was told that one of my friends works here, so I came to pay her a visit.

-Oh well, nice to meet you.-said Flora.

-Maybe you we could tell you where her office is?-said Tecna.

-Oh no, that's alright, I'll find it myself.-she said-Have a nice day girls.-she was about to exit but stopped in her tracks-You three-she pointed at Musa, Layla and Tecna-Where did you get those rings from?

-Oh, uh we bought them.-said Tecna-A long time ago.

-Can I see them?-she asked.

They showed her the rings.

-What if i…pay you to give me the rings?-she asked.

-Sorry, but they mean a lot to us.-said Bloom.

-All of you?-she asked.

-Well, we all like them.-said Bloom.

-Very well. Let me know if you change your mind.-she exited the bathroom.

-Do you think she was onto us?-asked Layla.

-No, how could she?-said Tecna.

Bloom sneezed and water from the sinks came and sprayed them.

-Bloom!-they said as they fell on the floor in mermaid form.

-Maybe I should go back to our dorm and stay with Stella.-said Bloom.

…..

The girls went to Miss Ofelia's office and told her about the lady from the bathroom and about what happened with Bloom and Stella.

-Well, Timmy came to my office the other day and he told me his suspicions about the frozen café incident. He was right.-said Miss Ofelia-But, I told him that not everything has something to do with science.

-So what is the point of the rings?-asked Layla.

-Well you see the rings control your powers. If you learn how to control your ring, you will truly master your powers and you may even make them stronger or get new ones. Every color of gem represents a power, the red one is heat, the white one is ice and the blue one is water. They only work for the mermaid with that power, for instance if Tecna puts on a ring with a red gem, it won't work, but if she puts on a ring with a white gem, them it will. If Stella and Bloom had rings, they would be able to control their powers when they're sick. Like you three could, but remember, if you want to have full control you need to practice!-Miss Ofelia took off her ring-I don't think I will need this anymore, Flora dear, would _you_ like to have it?

-Ok.-said Flora as Miss Ofelia put the ring on her finger-Thnaks.

There was a knock on the door.

-Come in.-said Miss Ofelia.

The old lady from that morning came in.

-Mrs. Dursley.-said Musa.

-Oh, you girls.-she said-Have you considered my offer?

-We already told you that we won't sell them.-said Layla.

-Nancy, is that you?-asked Miss Ofelia.

-Ah, Header!-they hugged-After all these years!

-How's the family?-asked Miss Ofelia.

-They're great! How are you?-asked Mrs. Dursley.

-Wonderful.-said Miss Ofelia-These are some of the students. In fact these four and their two other friends are my favorite. Really nice girls.

-Header, they have three of the rings!-she whispered.

-Don't worry. They know.-said Miss Ofelia.

-You told them!?-asked Mrs. Dursley.

-Actually, we kind of found out ourselves.-said Musa.

-How?-she asked-We don't have our powers anymore!

-Well you could say that we know from experience.-said Tecna.

-Wha…You girls?-she asked.

-Uh-uh, and two more, they're sick at the moment and our room is either on fire or drowned.-said Tecna.

-Haha, you remind me of us when we were your age.-said Mrs. Dursley.

They stayed in Miss Ofelia's office the entire break.

The girls had to get going so they can get to class before the bell rings.

-Girls, I'm sorry about the rings.-said Mrs. Dursley-Here.-she gave them her ring-You will need it more than me. Give it to your friend.

-Thank you.-said Flora.

-Good bye girls and good luck!-said Mrs. Dursley.

-Goodbye!-said Miss Ofelia-Say hello to Bloom and Stella for me!

-We will, goodbye!-the girls left for class.

…..

The girls told Bloom, Stella and Timmy what happened and about the rings and gave Stella the ring. Luckily, Bloom and Stella were feeling better, but the others still kept their distance in case they somehow blast something at them.

Timmy and Tecna were having a date on the beach at their secret mermaid spot.

-Spill.-said Tecna-Why were you not into science?

-Miss Ofelia told me it's not all about science, and to me it sounded like she's saying that I don't help you girls and I'm trying too hard for nothing.-said Timmy.

-Timmy you do help us! She was only telling you that not everything can be solved with science! Something is just magic.-said Tecna.

-Maybe you're right but all of my experiments fail! I didn't even find out why you became mermaids!-he said.

-That's the magic part!-said Tecna-You stress too much, just relax! If something can't be solved than it's not your fault, it just means that not everything is solved with science!

-I guess you're right.-he kissed her.

 **Author's note**

 **Winx club fan asked me how in how many chapters I'm gonna end the story, I think it should be 2-3, I'm starting the finale of this story, it will probably be in two or three parts.**

 **And also, winx club fan, don't worry, Musa and Riven are supposed to get back together in the sequel.**

 **If you watched H2O: Just Add Water, you could realize that I'm trying to make their relationship similar to Rikki and Zane's, so they should be back in the sequel, like Rikki and Zane got back together in season 2.**

 **Until next time, read and review!**


	22. The end of the magic pt1

Chapter 22

The girls were swimming towards MAKO island. There was a fishing net, but they didn't notice it, so they kept swimming.

They suddenly got captured by the net and got taken on the boat.

There were a lot of scientists that gathered around them with knives, potions, microscopes, and some science stuff.

-Aaaargh!-Layla woke up in bed, screaming and panting.

She sighed, 'Thanks god it was just a dream!', she tought.

She got in the common room.

-Hey what happened, we heard a scream.-said Bloom-Are you ok?

-Yeah, just a nightmare.-said Layla.

-Well, we were thinking we should go at Miss Ofelia's dorm for some tea since she's invited us a few times.-said Tecna.

-Oh cool.-said Layla-After class right?

-What class?-said Flora-The class is going on a field trip to Australia and we didn't sign in because we can't take the risk of water _and_ we can always go to Australia if we want to.-said Bloom.

-Ok, sure. Let's go.-said Layla-Just to be clear, our grade can't be a part of that field trip, right?

-Nope.-said Tecna-Our grades are safe.

-Always count on Tecna to save our grades!-said Bloom.

-Actually…-(Tecna).

-Tec, don't ruin the moment! We're actually complimenting you!-said Stella.

….

The girls knocked on Miss Ofelia's dorm room door.

-Come in!-she said.

The girls got inside.

Her room wasn't really big. It was like a small apartment.

There were old wallpapers on all of the walls.

On the wall opposite the door was an old classy couch along with two armchairs on each side. In front of the couch was a small wooden coffee table. There was a door on the left leading to the bathroom and a door on the right leading to the bedroom and another door next to the bathroom door, leading to a small kitchen.

-I'm glad you could come girls!-she said-Have a seat!-she gestured to the couch.

The girls sat down on the couch.

In a while Miss Ofelia brought them tea.

-Miss Ofelia, do you happen to know where Nancy's ring is?-asked Musa.

-Nancy…..I'm not sure.-she said-It's either misplaced somewhere in here or in my office.

-Well why don't we go to your office after we finish the tea and go to your office to look for it while you look here.-said Bloom.

-That's a good idea.-said Miss Ofelia.

…

The girls were rummaging through Miss Ofelia's office for two hours, but they couldn't find it.

-I think we should give up and go help Miss Ofelia. Or maybe she's even found it.-said Bloom.

All of them agreed and went to Miss Ofelia's dorm.

They knocked on the door.

-Miss Ofelia!

Miss Ofelia opened the door.

When the girls entered they found all of the guys except for Nabu. (and Riven who won't show up until the sequel)

-Hey guys!-said Layla-Where's Nabu?

-We actually came here to tell you that.-said Timmy.

-You see, Nabu has been…kidnapped.-said Helia.

-What?!-said Layla-Guys, stop messing around!

-It's true.-said Sky-We got a text from him saying that Dr. Evans told him to text _us_ to tell _you_ to come to their boat.-said Sky.

-Couldn't he just text us?-asked Bloom.

-Give me your phone!-said Tecna as Sky gave it to her.

She started typing something really fast and then showed the others.

-I texted them back, saying to meet us at MAKO instead of their boat.-said Tecna.

-And they agreed?-asked Stella.

-Surprisingly, yes.-said Tecna.

-So now what?-asked Musa.

Everyone was quiet.

-I guess we should go.-said Bloom.

-We need to do this.-said Tecna-He is the second person that found out about our secret, and he kept it ever since, it's the least we could do!

-I'm going, whether you like it or not!-said Layla-But you guys don't have to come.

-L, they said they need all of us.-said Stella.

-There is one solution.-said Miss Ofelia as everyone intently stared at her-You could give up your powers.

-What?! There has to be another way!-said Musa.

-I'm afraid it's the only option.-said Miss Ofelia.

-So how are we gonna do that?-asked Stella.

-You're lucky I found the ring.-said Miss Ofelia.

-Why?-asked Flora.

-Well, there is a way to get rid of your powers with the rings.-said Miss Ofelia-You see, if you're at the right place in the right time, magic can be given to you, but it can also be taken away.

-How do we make it work?-asked Stella, putting on her new ring-We haven't even tried using our rings and I just got mine!

-Relax Stella!-said Miss Ofelia-I know it's not a full moon, but you can still make it happen if you really wish to. When the half-moon is directly above the moon pool, you six will jump in and point your rings towards the moon, using your powers. You need to focus on what you wish to do, which in your case is losing your powers, while you do that.

-I guess we can do that.-said Layla.

-I guess this is the end.-said Bloom.

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's note**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I was on vacation for a week and I couldn't post from there. I am really sorry!**

 **I know this chapter I kind of short and really blunt, but I'm not really good with ideas for this chapter since I'm kind of tired because I just got back from my vacation.**

 **The next chapter will be the last of this story and the sequel might get out a little later because I'm working on another story at the moment.**

 **Winx club fan** **-Thank you for the nice review and as for the story idea, I've always loved these two shows and it's really cool seeing them combined.**

 **Please read and review, thanks!**


	23. The end of the magic pt2

Chapter 23

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **-Well, we were thinking we should go at Miss Ofelia's dorm for some tea since she's invited us a few times.-said Tecna.**_

…

 _ **-The class is going on a field trip to Australia and we didn't sign in because we can't take the risk of water and we can always go to Australia if we want to.-said Bloom.**_

…

 _ **-Miss Ofelia, do you happen to know where Nancy's ring is?-asked Musa.**_

…

 _ **-Hey guys!-said Layla-Where's Nabu?**_

 _ **-We actually came here to tell you that.-said Timmy.**_

 _ **-You see, Nabu has been…kidnapped.-said Helia.**_

 _ **-What?!**_

…

 _ **-There is one solution.-said Miss Ofelia as everyone intently stared at her-You could give up your powers.**_

…

 _ **-I guess this is the end.-said Bloom.**_

…

The girls were walking towards the beach.

-I can't believe that after all this time it would end!-said Musa.

-I know! I've been a mermaid for 7 years! And not once did I think it's gonna end.-said Flora.

-Well, it's been fun.-said Tecna.

-Yeah, remember all those weird excuses, the skipping gym class because "we're allergic to the pool water"…-(Bloom)

-…the full moons were pretty fun!-(Stella)

-…and exhausting!-(Layla)

-What will you miss the most?-asked Stella-I'll miss the adventure of escaping water!

The girls gave her a weird look.

-What? I like being a part of this!-said Stella as the others shrugged.

-I'll miss how deep I can swim, especially since I don't know how to swim.-said Tecna.

-I'll miss swimming with the dolphins, it's just like those performers in the water parks!-said Flora.

-I'll miss the moon pool.-said Musa-I know we can go there wherever we want with a boat, but we won't have time to do that always.

-I'll miss the way I can make water into whatever shape I want!-said Layla.

-And I'll miss how we can glide through the water and the daily swims.-said Bloom.

They made a group hug.

-You know, being mermaids is what got us together, it's what made us friends.-said Flora.

-It's made our lives what they are now.-said Musa.

-Complicated but great.-said Layla.

-Now let's go there and show those scientists what we've got!-said Stella.

-You do know that we won't attack unless necessary?-said Tecna.

-Yeah.-said a let down Stella.

Layla got a text from the guys telling her they managed to bust Nabu out.

-They did it. Let's go.-they jumped in the water.

…..

The girls got to the moon pool and saw the science equipment.

In a while Dr. Evans and Daniel appeared.

-Well well well, look who decided to show up!-he said.

-Actually we didn't decide, you made us come!-said Stella.

-Easy!-hissed Layla.

-Come out of the water and if you participate, there won't be any consequences.-said Dr. Evans.

-It's kind of hard to pull ourselves out.-said Bloom.

People from the crew pulled them out.

The girls didn't use their powers they just waited for their tails to dry.

-Alright, now you'll come one at a time for me to take blood samples.-said Dr. Evans.

-I don't think so.-said Layla as she and Bloom started making water balls that were being frozen by Flora and Tecna and threw them at the other people from the crew, especially at Daniel.

Musa and Stella started burning everyone that got closer to them.

Daniel ran out of the cave like he didn't care about this anymore and if they are lucky enough, the girls won't see him again.

-It's over!-said Tecna.

-What are you doing?!-asked Dr. Evans.

-We're giving it all up, because of you!-said Flora.

-But, someone would give anything to be a mermaid, this is amazing, why would you give it up?-asked Dr. Evans.

-Because there will always be people like you, maybe _you_ weren't going to dissect us or take us to the circus, but someone else _would_!-said Stella.

-Girls wait, maybe we can discuss this?-she said.

-There's nothing to discuss here!-said Layla as they all jumped in the pool.

They put their hands (the ones with the rings on) up in the air and concentrated on summoning their powers. In a while, the rings started glowing and the girls put their hands down and got in a group hug squeezing their eyes shut.

The water in the pool started to bubble, but this time the sparkle wasn't present, there was a big blow of wind and everyone closed their eyes.

The next thing they saw was the girls standing in the moon pool in their clothes with legs.

The girls exited the moon pool.

-I guess that you won't have anything to do here after this?-asked Musa. Dr. Evans still shocked from what happened shook her head.

The girls left the cave.

…..

The next morning the girls were acting like nothing ever happened and looked completely unfazed by the recent happenings, although they all felt sad.

Layla and Musa went to the beach early in the morning for a swim, Flora went to work, Stella came with Flora to the café, Bloom decided to take a bath and Tecna stayed home, finishing her extra work for school.

Layla and Musa slowly entered the water, not saying a word, they waited for ten seconds, but nothing happened. They knew that would happen they just hoped deep down that it may work.

The swam for a while, trying to get used to the regular fin-less swimming. It was harder for Musa who haven't swam in 7 years, but she somehow managed.

After a while, their legs started to tingle until they turned around, seeing their tails.

The looked confused.

-Muse?-(Layla)

-Yeah?-(Musa)

-The others may not know about this yet.-said Layla as they looked at each other and started speeding back to warn the others.

…

Flora brought Stella her drink, but accidently knocked it over, making them both wet. They rushed in the cool room.

-Wait…-(Flora)

-Oh.-realization hit them as they went to exit the cool room.

They were a few steps from the door when they stumbled on the ground.

…

Bloom was in the bath, listening to music with her headphones through her phone. She felt her legs tingle, but being used to it, she didn't pay much attention to that.

In a while she opened her eyes, realizing she has a tail.

…

Tecna went to pour herself a glass of water, watering her hand in the process. At first, she flinched, but then remembered that she no longer has to be afraid of water.

She walked towards the living room when she suddenly stumbled on the ground in mermaid form.

….

The girls called the guys to come at the beach and now they were with them.

-Alright, spill!-said Layla-Did you know about this?

-What?-asked Timmy.

-We're mermaids again!-said Bloom.

-Oh that.-said Sky-Yeah, Miss Ofelia told us.

-She said it only lasts for 12 hours.-said Brandon.

The girls exchanged angry looks.

….

The guys were running away from the water balls that were chasing them.

-Girls! Please stop!-said Nabu.

-Miss Ofelia told us not to tell you!-said Sky.

-We know.-said Layla smiling.

-This is just a lesson, never mess with mermaids!-smiled Tecna.

 **The end**

 **Author's note**

 **Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing, I know it may sound a bit pathetic, but this is the most views I got on any of my stories, so thank you!**

 **As I said, the sequel will come out, but a bit later since now I'm working on some other stories I'm gonna post (one of them is Winc club, and the other one may be H2O) and also, I just started school, so it's probably going to be out in a while longer, but I promise that I'll write it.**

 _ **Angel Ruth-You'll see in the sequel :)**_

 _ **Winx club fan-thank you so much for the review, it really made my day (as well as the other nice reviews from everyone else :) ),and as I said in this author's note, the sequel will be a bit late, but it will come out. I'm sorry about your friend moving out, I can't imagine how hard it must be, but think of the bright side, you'll have something to brag about! Just kidding, I'm sure you'll stay in touch and thanks to the modern technology you'll feel like she never even left! And who knows, maybe you'll be visitng her someday?**_

 _ **And also I always tend to write back to my reviewers, either in PM (private messaging) or in author's note.**_

 **Once again thank you all for liking my story!**

 **See you at the sequel! (or is it read you?)**


	24. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **I just posted the first chapter of the sequel!**

 **There is a lot going on and it's gonna have more drama than the last one.**

 **It follows the time starting summer vacation and going trough the school year.**

 **I'm gonna post the chapter a bit slower since i am still working on the story and i want to have more chapters when i'm updating and also i have a lot of school to catch up to since i was sick.**

 **I hope you like my story, here's the link s/12152808/1/Winx-JAW-sequel**

 **:)**


End file.
